Intercambio
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Gracias a un suceso incontrolable, Bakugou y Midoriya se ven forzosamente enfrentados el uno al otro de forma no convencional y en dos mundos a la vez/ O donde Uraraka aplica mal un hechizo y termina por enviar a Bakugou a un mundo alternativo, y traer al otro Bakugou a su propio mundo a la vez [FantasyAU-Canonverse].


**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**Advertencia: **La historia transcurre durante su tercer año en U.A.

[Más notas al final]

.

. Intercambio

.

.

—En una tierra lejana…—

.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Uraraka-san?

Midoriya formuló esta pregunta con inmensas cuotas de incertidumbre. Uraraka, la bruja que haría un hechizo que les daría ventaja estratégica durante la guerra, dio un paso hacia adelante y asintió. Sujetaba con fuerza su cetro mágico, mientras se concentraba en lo que tendría que hacer a continuación.

—Uraraka… —La llamó Todoroki desde la otra esquina de la habitación. Había descruzado ambos brazos y ahora apuntaba a ella con una mano—. Creo que estás temblando.

Midoriya se dio cuenta, no sin temor, de que era cierto.

—¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó el mismo, comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Él quería ganar la guerra, por supuesto que quería, pero no arriesgando a sus amigos en el proceso. No si podía evitarlo—. Tal vez te sientas más en confianza si es a mí a quien lanzas el hechizo…

Un bufido lo interrumpió desde su espalda. Midoriya se giró para ver cara a cara a Bakugou, quien se había ofrecido voluntariamente para probar ese hechizo. Se suponía que lo transportaría de manera instantánea a través de largas distancias permitiéndoles realizar emboscadas más certeras.

—Deja de desconcentrarla, Izuku. Y tú también, bastardo…Eso no servirá de nada—. Terminó, señalando a Todoroki desde su posición.

—Pero…—Midoriya quiso objetar.

—Solo comencemos de una maldita vez. Saben que soy el que tiene mayor resistencia física en esta habitación.

Todoroki estuvo de acuerdo con un gesto simple y digno de su rango. Del otro lado, Midoriya solo asintió hacia él, se guardó la réplica que tenía preparada y dio un paso hacia atrás. Uraraka necesitaba espacio para lanzar el hechizo.

—Bien. Terminemos esto ahora, Uraraka—. Dijo Bakugou, serio, haciendo una señal de acercamiento hacia ella con una mano.

—Bueno…Aquí voy, Bakugou-kun.

Uraraka levantó la mano con que sujetaba el cetro y apuntó hacia él. Inspiró una vez, antes de hacer un movimiento circular con el objeto dos veces y decir un par de palabras en el idioma de Los Antiguos.

Por un momento, no sucedió absolutamente nada.

Bakugou estaba a punto de reclamarle por su incompetencia, cuando sintió que su cuerpo ardía por alguna razón. Había comenzado en el centro de su estómago, extendiéndose hasta la punta de sus pies y una sensación de succión en su pecho le desconcertó por completo. Un segundo más tarde, vio todo negro.

Inadvertidos sobre lo que Bakugou había experimentado, los demás solo reaccionaron un segundo después, cuando una nube de humo apareció explosivamente en la pequeña habitación.

Tras estornudar un par de veces, Midoriya, Todoroki y Uraraka cruzaron miradas confundidas.

—U-Uraraka-san… ¿Eso _tenía_ que suceder? —Preguntó Midoriya tras salir del shock momentáneo ante la explosión. Extrañamente, el humo permanecía transitando en el mismo sitio de donde había surgido.

—Pues, creo que-

El sonido sordo de algo al caer la interrumpió.

—¿¡Qué diablos fue todo eso!? ¡Maldición!

Midoriya suspiró al reconocer la voz.

'_Bueno'_, pensó, '_tendremos que intentarlo otra vez'_.

.

—_Musutafu, Japón…—_

_._

Todos se habían reunido en la sala común de los dormitorios esa tarde, con el fin de escuchar un anuncio importante.

—Entonces…¿Eso significa que podremos llevar disfraces para ir a clases durante ese día? ¡Genial!

Bakugou vio como Kaminari se había levantado de su asiento por la emoción. A su lado, Mineta sonreía como el pervertido que era, claramente agradecido con toda deidad existente y el universo completo por dejarlos celebrar Halloween de esa manera. Seguramente creía que sus compañeras usarían muy poca ropa.

Tan idiota.

—No puedo esperar para ver a las chicas…—Dijo entonces. Nadie además de Kaminari, le prestó atención.

Básicamente, lo esperable después de casi tres años.

—No puedo creer que nos dejen hacer eso después de tanto tiempo…—Comentó Uraraka, desde su lugar junto a Deku en uno de los sofás ya que, solo después de todo ese tiempo tomaban aquella iniciativa en la U.A.

No que ha a Bakugou le importara, de todas formas.

—Por supuesto, todos debemos disfrazarnos de algo que no sean nuestros usuales trajes de héroes—. Agregó Yaoyorozu, en tono solemne. Aun así, dejaba traslucir en el brillo de sus ojos su emoción por la actividad que personalmente, Bakugou consideraba inútil en todos los sentidos posibles.

—¡Piensen muy bien que llevaran puesto ese día! —Iida enfatizó, de pie junto a ella para entregar la información—. ¡Lo mejor es aprovechar estas actividades al máximo, mis compañeros!

—Claro que lo haremos ¡Todos vamos a hacerlo! ¿Verdad, Bakugou?—Kirishima le dio un codazo a Bakugou para llamar su atención, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma entre todo el alboroto sin sentido.

No pudo hacerlo.

—No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca, maldición.

—Vamos, Bakugou, ¿no crees que será entretenido? —Sero se involucró también en su conversación.

Y Ashido estaba con él.

—Todos sabemos que cualquier disfraz se vería bien en ti ¿a que sí, chicos? —Dijo la chica, inclinándose un poco hacia él y apuntándole con una mano, como si estuviera exponiéndolo ante los otros.

Bakugou acentuó su ceño fruncido ante el gesto y chasqueó la lengua como respuesta para evitar explotar. Literalmente quería evitar generar dañó a la propiedad privada en ese momento.

De reojo, pudo ver como Deku pasaba una mano por su cabello y negaba con la otra mano a algo dicho por Todoroki justo en se momento. Eso le irritó más de lo que ya estaba, si sus dientes rechinando eran un indicativo claro. Podía asegurar que Deku era uno de los más entusiasmados por esa actividad irrelevante, por el sentimiento de compañerismo y toda esa basura.

—Como sea. No me importa lo que hagan para malgastar su maldito tiempo—. Dijo de golpe, deteniendo los intentos de sus compañeros por convencerlo. Ellos incluso se habían ofrecido a prepararle un disfraz —. Solo cierren la boca de una vez.

Las sonrisas en el rostro de Kirishima y los otros, le dieron a entender que habían tomado sus palabras como se les dio la gana.

…

Midoriya estaba bastante emocionado con la noticia y no solo por sí mismo, sino que además, el entusiasmo de Tsuyu, Iida, Uraraka y Todoroki eran contagiosos. Además, no pudo dejar de notar como Kacchan podría haber aceptado también, aunque a regañadientes, que prepararía algo para ese día.

La expectación por ese detalle lo tendría más y más emocionado a medida que los días avanzaran.

—¿Sabes? Deberías disfrazarte como algún príncipe, Todoroki-kun—. Sugirió Uraraka a su compañero, llamando otra vez la atención de Midoriya.

Él estuvo de acuerdo también, tras meditarlo un segundo.

—Sí. Luciría bien en ti—.Tsuyu esperó un asentimiento pensativo de Todoroki, antes de seguir:—Y tú podrías disfrazarte de algo que pueda volar o flotar, Ochako-chan.

—¿Eso crees…?

Uraraka comenzó a evaluar esa sugerencia con seriedad, mientras Tsuyu posaba sus ojos inexpresivos en Midoriya.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para mí también, Tsuyu-chan? —Le preguntó a la chica. Ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla antes de contestarle, pensativa.

—Lo siento. No puedo pensar en nada seguro para ti, Midoriya-chan.

Él solo asintió, algo decepcionado por su respuesta e incómodo ente la mirada persistente e inexpresiva de la chica. No había podido acostumbrarse a ello por más que quisiera así que, se aseguró de no mirarla por unos segundos.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre que disfraz le sentaría bien, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Kacchan se levantaba de su asiento y se despedía de los otros con un gesto de mano. Volteó un poco más el rostro hacia el grupo, solo para ver como Kirishima y los demás se sonreían los unos a los otros, emocionados, sin duda.

Midoriya también sonrió, queriendo compartir esa emoción con ellos, sin embargo, un estruendoso sonido los paralizó a todos repentinamente.

_¿Una explosión?_

Midoriya se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, sin detenerse a pensarlo.

En un dos por tres, todos mantenían una posición defensiva y estaban listos para un ataque inminente. Midoriya retuvo el aire antes de poder enfocar bien la vista, expectante. Entre todos, esperaban encontrarse con algún villano infiltrado en el edificio, algún ataque peligroso nada sorpresivo debido a su historial, pero solo se vieron frente a un montón de humo.

Mucho, muchísimo humo concentrado.

'_¿Qué se supone que es eso…? No se ve natural.'_

—¡Todos! ¿Hay alguien herido? —Se escuchó a Iida preguntar. Cada uno fue dejando su negativa en el aire. Por suerte, todos estaban bien, pero…

—No parece ser algo peligroso… —Midoriya escuchó decir a Todoroki.

—¡Yo no estaría tan seguro hasta ver que hay allí!—Gritó Mineta, claramente aterrorizado.

Midoriya le dio algo de razón. Él había comenzado a sentir miedo al no escuchar a Kacchan en ningún momento. ¿Habría alcanzado a subir? No. De haberlo hecho, habría vuelto, atraído por el ruido de la explosión. Entonces…

—Agh… ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde me _enviaste_? No veo nada con todo este humo.

'_¿Kacchan?'_ Pensó Midoriya, al oír la voz de este provenir del humo que comenzaba a dispersarse. No pudo evitar suspirar, aliviado. Tal vez, todo eso se había tratado simplemente de una explosión provocada por el mismo Kacchan, pero Midoriya lo dudaba. Sobre todo después de que este se calmara paulatinamente tras su segundo enfrentamiento serio en primer año.

—¡Bakugou-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo Iida.

—Claro que estoy bien, ¿Quién crees que soy…? ¿Y qué diablos haces aquí, Tenya?

_¿TENYA?_

Todos en el lugar se observaron algo inquietos y por sobretodo, confundidos. Katsuki Bakugou jamás llamaba a Iida por su nombre. Bueno, tampoco por su apellido, pero eso no quitaba lo raro de la situación. Algo extraño le había sucedido a Bakugou al momento de la explosión, eso estaba claro.

—Eh, ¿Bakugou…? ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo? —Kirishima se hizo oír entre los demás, haciendo ademán con las manos para dispersar más rápido el humo.

—No me he golpeado en ningún lugar, idiota—. Contestó Bakugou, haciéndose cada vez más visible para los presentes. Sus rostros cada vez más pálidos al mirarle allí de pie—. ¿Y por qué demonios estás aquí con Tenya? Deberías estar sobrevolando el jodido territorio… ¿_Hm_?

Ante sus últimas palabras, todos guardaron silencio para intentar asimilar la imagen general que se les ofrecía en frente. Katsuki Bakugou ciertamente lucía como él mismo, con su cabello rubio, ojos rojos y expresión huraña, sin embargo, su vestimenta era extraña. Demasiado. Primero que nada, iba sin camiseta, solamente unos collares extraños cubrían parte de su pecho. Además, solo llevaba unos pantalones oscuros de una tela bastante rígida, botas claras, unas mangas anaranjadas afirmadas con hebillas que iban desde la mitad de su brazo, hasta por debajo del codo. Y una capa roja algo raída en el extremo inferior y con pieles en el cuello.

Una maldita capa señorial. Sin lugar a dudas.

Un gruñido de _¿Bakugou?_ hizo que todos dejaran sus elucubraciones y prestaran atención a lo que sucedía una vez más. Estaba mirando fijamente a Uraraka en ese momento y parecía muy molesto. Mucho más de lo normal, aunque también más contenido, se percató Midoriya.

—¿Y qué lugar es este, Bruja? —le dijo, totalmente serio. Uraraka saltó un poco al ser llamada bruja. Sin tomar eso en cuenta, él siguió—. Y podrías comenzar a explicar también por qué estás tú aquí, cuando deberías estar con-

Quien _supuestamente _era Bakugou calló de repente, al darse cuenta de quienes le rodeaban y por la forma en que abrió más los ojos, todos pudieron suponer que les había reconocido. Superando el shock aparente, no tardó demasiado en comenzar a moverse por todo el lugar, tal y como un león enjaulado lo haría e intentando, al parecer de todos, reconocer dónde se encontraba.

El pánico repentino en su expresión les dijo que no pudo lograrlo. No obstante, apenas observó en detalle a cada uno de los chicos por segunda vez, posó su mirada determinada en Midoriya, se aproximó hasta él a paso rápido y le tomó de ambos brazos con fuerza para acercarlo.

Lucia desesperado.

—¿Eres tú verdad,Izuku?

Todos ahogaron un jadeo sorprendido.

_¿¡IZUKU!?_

—¡¿K-KACCHAN?! —Exclamó Midoriya, dejando salir el pánico que ni siquiera sabía que había estado reteniendo. El Bakugou que todos conocían, jamás, JAMÁS, lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Estaba casi considerado como una falta a las leyes de la naturaleza, incluso después de tres años.

Este extraño con cuerpo de Kacchan le asintió, repentinamente aliviado. Midoriya en cambio, se sentía cada vez más mareado.

—Sí, soy yo. Y obviamente éste eres tú, Izuku. Solo tú me llamarías así. Aunque, maldición, estás usando un traje tan extraño en este momento que por un momento dudé.

Midoriya sentía que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier minuto si Kacchan seguía sosteniéndolo así. Y era cierto, por lo pálido que estaba. Es que Kacchan lo estaba tocando después de_ tanto_ tiempo y además, le había llamado Izuku. _Dos. Veces._

—Diablos. ¿Y ahora qué te sucede? —Agregó este, al ver lo pálido que Midoriya se encontraba. Chasqueó la lengua, antes de girarse y dirigirse a Uraraka otra vez—. ¿Por qué demonios lo enviaste aquí también?

'_Eso había sido ¿…preocupación?' _Pensó Midoriya. Ya estaba comenzando a alucinar…

—Eh… ¿B-Bakugou-kun? —Le respondió Uraraka, tentativamente—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de _enviar_?

Ante la mirada fastidiada de Bakugou, una que superaba a la que usualmente llevaba, todos tragaron con fuerza esperando a ver qué haría al siguiente momento. Para más sorpresa de todos, este simplemente sujetó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Midoriya contra él, asegurándose de que no fuera a caer en el suelo si se desvanecía. Aunque no parecía percatarse de que la causa de su conmoción -y _vergüenza incipiente, además-_ era solo culpa suya y de su cercanía.

—Ya veo… así que esto sucede cuando alguien como ustedes es trasportado por el hechizo. Izuku se desgasta más de lo normal y tú pierdes la memoria.

Uraraka y compañía pestañearon con rapidez un par de veces, nerviosos.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡B-bien, todos! —Iida reaccionó por fin, decidiendo tratar este asunto con la mayor naturalidad posible—. Lo mejor será que todos tomemos asiento por un momento y nos tranquilicemos—. Todos asintieron, incluido el supuesto Bakugou—. Yaoyorozu-san, ¿podrías ayudarme a establecer algo de orden?

La chica dio un pequeño salto, y asintió—. Por supuesto. También traeré algo de agua para Midoriya-san. Necesita reponerse de la sorpresa.

Iida lo agradeció antes de guiarlos a todos hasta donde minutos atrás habían estado discutiendo sobre los disfraces para Halloween. El extraño Bakugou fue el primero en tomar asiento y para pánico de todos, mantuvo a Midoriya entre sus brazos. El pobre parecía estar perdiendo más el sentido a medida que pasaban los segundos. Aun así, ninguno se atrevió a hablar, hasta que Jirou intervino.

—Eh… ¿Bakugou, verdad? —Le llamó la chica. Parecía un tanto dubitativa al mirar como él mismo quería darle el agua a Midoriya. Definitivamente, algo allí estaba muy mal—. Tal vez sería bueno dejar que Midoriya se recueste un momento en el sofá…

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué diablos haría eso si yo estoy aquí con él?

—Porque eh… digamos que _aquí_ Midoriya no está acostumbrado a que estés cerca suyo… Y mucho menos a que lo tengas en brazos.

Todos esperaban con cautela la repuesta de _Bakugou_, que para alivio de todos, ayudó a un casi desvanecido Midoriya a recostarse en el sofá. Aunque no podían respirar del todo tranquilos aún al ver que acomodaba la cabeza de este sobre sus piernas. Bien. Eso se estaba volviendo cada vez más surreal para todos. Solo cuando Midoriya soltó un suspiro largo y pestañeó una par de veces, regresaron a los asuntos más importantes.

—Podemos suponer que no estás aquí para atacarnos —Soltó Todoroki entonces, sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Bakugou le envió una fugaz mirada de ¿Odio, desagrado? Antes de girarse hacia Iida y contestarle a él.

—Podrías aclararle a este bastardo que sería estúpido atacar a mis aliados, Tenya. Se supone que él es tú príncipe.

—¿EH? —fue el cuestionamiento general ante sus palabras. Este cada vez decía cosas más extrañas.

—¿Príncipe?—Soltó Uraraka.

—Todoroki-kun no es ningún príncipe aquí, Bakugou-chan—. Intervino Tsuyu, prácticamente imperturbable—. Como podrás ver, aquí todo es diferente a como tú piensas que es.

Este pareció considerar las palabras de la chica con seriedad. La observó atentamente por un par de segundos, antes de concentrarse a Midoriya, que ahora estaba totalmente consiente pero siendo incapaz de moverse desde donde estaba por alguna razón.

'_¿Cómo, de entre todas las cosas, terminé recostado y con la cabeza en las piernas de Kacchan?´_

Nervioso y algo acalorado, Midoriya desvió la mirada de la de Bakugou, que parecía escudriñarlo de alguna manera, antes de que este volviera a centrarse en Tsuyu.

—Entonces, ¿Tú no eres una espía infiltrada y dueña de una taberna?

—No—. Contestó ella sin inmutarse.

—El bastardo no es un príncipe—. Ella negó con la cabeza—.Tenya no es el general de las tropas del bastardo.

—No. Nada de eso sucede aquí, Bakugou-chan. Aquí solo somos estudiantes preparándonos para un futuro como héroes.

Bakugou soltó un bufido y se llevó una mano para desordenarse el cabello en un gesto desesperado.

—Ya veo…Joder. ¡Maldición! —Miró con atención a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose un poco más en Kirishima, Midoriya y Uraraka. Sobre todo en Uraraka—. Si aquí no eres una Bruja, ¿cómo diablos regresaré a mi dimensión?

.

—_En una tierra lejana…_—

.

—¡¿OTRA MALDITA DIMENSIÓN?!

—¡Sí! ¡Pero lo siento mucho, Bakugou del otro lado! ¡Realmente lo lamento!—Dijo Uraraka de todo corazón apresurándose a levantar un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella, Midoriya y el príncipe Todoroki. El Bakugou de la otra dimensión estaba lanzándoles un montón de explosiones a diestra y siniestra. Aunque ninguna llegaba a ellos gracias a su hechizo de protección.

—¡Me importa una mierda que lo sientas, Cara redonda!

_¿¡Cara redonda!?_

—¡Regrésame a mi mundo de una puta vez!

Uraraka y el resto continuaron ignorándole mientras intentaban procesar toda la información que tenían hasta el momento. Este sujeto, poseedor de la misma apariencia y actitud del Bakugou que ellos conocían tan bien, había aparecido por entre el humo un tanto aturdido al principio, pero al verlos había comenzado a exigir una explicación para lo que sucedía, preguntando donde estaba el supuesto villano y volviendo a llamar 'Deku' a Midoriya en el proceso.

—Uraraka-san ¿De verdad él es alguien de otra dimensión? Es que actúa tal y como hacía Kacchan cuando lo conocí. Dejando a un lado las explosiones…

—Oh, claro que lo es, Izuku-kun.

—Pero… ¿No puede ser simplemente algún efecto del hechizo el que lo haga descargar su ira como hacía antes?

En ese momento, el otro Bakugou detuvo su ataque para observar con mucho más detalle la habitación donde había aparecido minutos atrás. Uraraka, sin embargo, no quitó el hechizo de protección.

—Bakugou… —Dijo Todoroki de pronto, llamando la atención del otro sujeto. Y esperó.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? Bastardo mitad-mitad.

Todoroki sonrió.

—No. Definitivamente este no es el Bakugou que conocemos, Midoriya. Él solo me llama bastardo a secas.

Incluso cuando pensaba que basarse en la manera en que Kacchan lo insultaba para poder diferenciarlos _debía estar mal_, Midoriya asintió a Todoroki, dándole la razón. Solo después, centró su atención nuevamente en este nuevo Bakugou, con esta nueva y extraña ropa, pero con su vieja forma de hablar.

'_Kacchan…' _se lamentó_. _Sentía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento de la preocupación. Sabía que tenía que haberse opuesto firmemente a experimentar con magia tan antigua, sin embargo, no podía volver en el tiempo y evitarlo. Tendría que hacerse a la idea de que su Kacchan ya no estaba en ese mundo, asi que no le quedaba más opción que buscar la manera de hacerlo volver.

—Esto… ¿Bakugou_-san_? —Le dijo, intentando ser respetuoso con el extraño. No podía llamarle Kacchan de la nada, por más que fuera idéntico a él. El otro le prestó atención, pero no dijo una palabra. De hecho, parecía estar a punto de atacarle con otra explosión. Intentando ignorar eso, Midoriya prosiguió—. ¿Podrías contestar algunas preguntas acerca de tu mundo? Tal vez, si sabemos más sobre el encontremos la forma de hacerte regresar allá. ¿No es cierto, Uraraka-san?

—Sí. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo—. Dijo ella.

Bakugou frunció más el entrecejo cuando ella habló.

—Ya ves…Así que, ¿podrías prometer que no nos volarás la cabeza al bajar el campo de fuerza? Creo que sin esto de por medio podríamos hablar mucho mejor.

Suspiró aliviado cuando este Bakugou asintió y fue a tomar asiento en un taburete cercano a la pequeña chimenea que había en la habitación. Solo entonces Uraraka bajó las protecciones que los cubrían y después se apresuró en recoger un par de libros sobre transportación mágica antes de acercarse y sentarse en el taburete frente a él. Midoriya y Todoroki se acercaron tras ella, pero se mantuvieron de pie junto a la chica.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, Deku.

Midoriya sonrió, resignado.

—Bien. Primero que nada ¿Por qué el insulto de 'mitad-mitad' para Todoroki-kun?

—Porque el bastardo maneja el hielo con una parte de su cuerpo y el fuego con la otra. Supongo que aquí no es así—. Agregó después. Los tres asintieron.

—No. Solo un Mago o Bruja es capaz de hacerlo aquí—Le explicó Todoroki.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú mundo es uno compuesto por seres elementales o algo similar? —Se aventuró Midoriya.

En respuesta, Bakugou bufó.

—No. Es un mundo donde la mayoría de la población posee una Particularidad. Como la de ese bastardo. La mía es generar explosiones. Ustedes ya lo vieron—. Explicó, sonriéndoles con orgullo evidente.

Midoriya se obligó a permanecer quieto en su lugar al verlo, extrañamente sorprendido de sí mismo al ser pillado con la guardia baja.

Aquella era la sonrisa que _su_ Kacchan mostraba cada vez que iba a enfrentarse sus enemigos, o incluso a él mismo…y en otro tipo de situaciones, cabía especificar. Esa era una sonrisa que a él inevitablemente le hacía estremecer de una forma u otra, pero una reacción que no debía experimentar en ese momento. Tuvo que obligarse a cerrar los ojos un instante y volver a concentrarse al ver que estaba desviando sus pensamientos. Normalmente, él no sería perturbado de esa manera.

¡Kacchan estaba en otro mundo, por todos los dioses! Debía mantener la compostura...

—Vaya —Dijo Uraraka, ayudándole a centrarse. Cuando la miró, ella estaba abriendo un libro sobre su regazo. Midoriya no tenía idea de lo que decía allí. Si bien entendía un poco el idioma de Los Antiguos, no alcanzaba a comprender ese nivel tan avanzado—. Al parecer, el mundo de la dimensión que vienes es uno de la línea de rápida evolución. ¿Crees que estoy en lo cierto?

—…Eso creo —. Confirmó Bakugou, tras pensárselo un poco.

—Uraraka-san ¿tú sabías que todas esas dimensiones existían?

—Sí, pero jamás pensé que sería capaz de ver y ejecutar un viaje entre dos mundos ni por accidente—. Explicó Uraraka, con cansancio—. Jamás pensé que un leve error de interpretación para el movimiento del cetro, fuera a causar un cambio tan grande en el hechizo.

…

Frente a ellos, Bakugou observaba su intercambio de información con detalle. Por la forma en que se disponían los objetos que le rodeaban, como tinteros, varios calderos de distinto tamaño, pergaminos, muchos pergaminos y una escoba en la esquina que miraba hacia la salida, podía adivinar que la temporalidad en ese lugar era más bien de la edad media. O algo así. Además, la construcción que los refugiaba era de piedra y la vestimenta de quienes al inicio pensó eran los Deku, Todoroki y Uraraka de su mundo, le decían que esta podía ser incluso una simulación de algún videojuego ambientado en un mundo de fantasía medieval.

—¿Eres una bruja, no es asi? Cara redonda…

Uraraka no despegó la vista del libro en ningún momento para contestarle.

—Lo soy.

—¿Y eres lo suficientemente buena en eso? Porque si un error tuyo causó que yo llegara hasta aquí… —Le preguntó sin malicia.

—Ella es la mejor de todo el reino—. Le aclaró Todoroki—. Fui yo quien la forzó a probar el hechizo de trasportación instantánea, aun cuando ella no estaba del todo segura de poder hacerlo bien—. Bakugou chasqueó la lengua—. Además, la versión tuya de este mundo fue quien se ofreció voluntariamente para probarlo.

—¿Ah? —O su _yo_ de ese mundo era un imbécil, o de verdad confiaba lo suficiente en esta mujer como para dejarle experimentar con su cuerpo.

Frente a él, Deku le asintió para confirmarlo.

—Aunque yo no quería que Kacchan lo hiciera—. Dijo, como si tuviera que justificarse de alguna manera.

Bakugou chistó. No sabía si sentirse más enfadado porque, incluso allí, Deku se tomara la libertad de llamarle Kacchan a pesar de no ser lo suficientemente cercanos como a él le gustaría, o si enojarse por la estúpida actitud sobreprotectora que tomaba con él dejándose a sí mismo de lado.

Bien, eso no era lo mejor para pensar en ese momento.

—Apuesto a que querías hacerlo tú a pesar de no estar seguro de poder soportarlo, Deku—. Le pinchó un poco.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del aludido y también, parecía estar un poco molesto con él. Bakugou se sintió repentinamente incómodo.

—Aun si lo que insinúas fuera cierto, quería hacerlo para evitar que algo malo el pasara a _Kacchan._ No tienes el derecho de insinuar que mis intenciones fueron irresponsables, Bakugou-san, no cuando no conoces la profunda y cercana la relación que tenemos Kacchan y yo.

Sorprendido a su pesar, Bakugou intentaba encontrar alguna réplica coherente en su cabeza, una que superara la fuerza de todas las preguntas que lo asechaban en ese instante. ¿Acaso eso significaba lo que él creía que significaba? Iba a caer en la tentación de refugiarse en una tonta esperanza cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un Kirishima demasiado serio en la habitación. Y al igual que los otros, parecía el avatar de un jugador vestido de esa manera.

—¡Una tropa de criaturas Nomu nos acaba de atacar!

—¿QUÉ? —Los rostros de Deku y Uraraka mostraban un terror absoluto. Ella se había levantado de golpe del asiento. Todoroki y Deku se acercaron un poco más hasta Kirishima.

—Hemos podido detener su ataque por muy poco y sus tropas han sufrido varias bajas, Todoroki.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el General Iida?

—Tiene solo un par de contusiones, nada grave. ¡Pero eso no es lo que venía a decirles!—Gritó Kirishima de pronto, antes de acercarse a Bakugou, mirándole de la cabeza a los pies por un segundo antes de tomar de su brazo con fuerza. Bakugou percibió de inmediato que Kirishima estaba ardiendo, como si tuviera una fiebre inmensa—. ¡Te necesitamos luchando, Katsuki!

—¿¡AH!?

—¡Espera Kirishima-kun!—Le interrumpió Deku, interponiéndose entre él y Kirishima—. Sé lo importante que es para ti conectarte con tu jinete pero, ¡Este _No_ es nuestro Kacchan!

Kirishima se quedó en blanco por un segundo, seguramente comprendiendo el porqué de su extraña vestimenta, para solo sonreír con confianza después. Listo para llevárselo a como diera lugar—. ¡Eso da lo mismo ahora, Midoriya! ¡Debemos detener a las otras criaturas oscuras que se acercan por el noroeste! ¡Sabes que usarme es la mejor opción para proteger nuestro fuerte!

Bakugou miró con atención como Deku apretaba con fuerza ambos puños.

—No debe ir… ¡No lo dejaré, Kirishima-kun! —Bakugou pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido por el temblor en su voz—. ¿Qué tal si el verdadero Kacchan regresa en una situación crítica? ¡Tampoco sabemos si será capaz de conectar su voluntad con la tuya!

—En realidad, puede que si lo haga, Izuku-kun—. Habló de pronto Uraraka, que ya había tomado la escoba que Bakugou había visto en un esquina minutos atrás—. ¿Eres cercano a Kirishima-kun en tu mundo, Bakugou?

Bakugou sintió una extraña adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo de pronto. Al parecer toda esa situación de mierda se volvería interesante por fin—. Somos amigos.

Uraraka asintió y para evidente horror de Midoriya, Todoroki estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Bien. Pongámonos en marcha. Uraraka, tu respaldarás el flanco derecho desde el vuelo, y yo el izquierdo por tierra—. Ordenó, luego, puso una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro de Deku y lo animó con la mirada._ ¿No está demasiado cerca?_, pensó Bakugou—. Midoriya, ya sabes que debes resguardar el centro. Son tus tácticas después de todo. Y avisa a Iida de camino a la planicie. Él estará a cargo de cuidar el fuerte.

Todos asintieron. Menos Kirishima y Bakugou.

—¡Bien, nosotros nos iremos volando desde aquí! Vamos, Katsuki—. Dijo Kirishima, dándole una palmada en el brazo antes de correr hacia la salida. Afuera les esperaba un corredor largo. Obviamente estaban en alguna especie de castillo que utilizaban como fuerte. Había estandartes con dos diseños repartidos a lo largo del techo. Uno de ellos, tenía el representativo del fuego y el agua tan claro que era obvio que ese pertenecía a Todoroki. El otro, sin embargo, tenía el diseño de un majestuoso y peligroso dragón rojo. Estaba claro que había dos líderes allí.

Kirishima corrió, guiándolo hasta una de las almenas en el alto de la torre del norte, según le gritó mientras avanzaba. Estando por fin allí arriba, Bakugou descubrió que su fuerte parecía un viejo castillo que parecía estar en ruinas.

—Bien, Bakugou de donde quiera que seas—. Dijo Kirishima a sus espaldas, obligándole a girar. Sonreía en desafío—.Si somos amigos allá donde tú vives, esto tendrá que funcionar—.Dijo, y le ofreció el brazo y la mano izquierda. Comprendiendo, Bakugou le ofreció la propia también, uniendo sus manos—.Esto puede que duela un poco, amigo—.Dijo, y Bakugou descubrió que tenía razón.

—¿¡Qué demo-!? —Iba a reclamar por la quemadura interna que recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su cabeza, cuando se vio frente a frente con un dragón rojo inmenso. El dragón le miraba fijamente enseñándole los grandes y filosos dientes. Bakugou estaba fascinado.

¿_Ese _era Kirishima?

—Un dragón… ¡Eres un puto dragón! —Dijo, mitad grito, mitad gruñido. Aunque no guardaba su asombro y un poco de orgullo también.

—_¡A que soy majestuoso, verdad!_— Le respondió el dragón, directamente a su cabeza.

Bakugou sonrió con malicia.

—_Malditamente genial_—. Le respondió de la misma manera, sin saber muy bien de como lo hizo. Y no importaba de todos modos, mientras pudiera hacerlo.

La bestia roja le enseñó aún más la dentadura y movió la cabeza, dándole espacio para poder subirse a su lomo.

—_¡Apresúrate y sube! ¡Los demás nos esperan, Katsuki!_

Bakugou obedeció sin pensar demasiado en todo lo que tendría que enfrentar en solo unos minutos. Estaba demasiado emocionado con toda la situación. Solo a pocos segundos de estar arriba, Kirishima se elevó en el aire, con un primer bateo impulsor de sus alas y voló, moviendo rítmicamente sus gigantescas alas.

—_Entonces, ¿porque era tan necesario que viniera contigo? —_Le preguntó Bakugou, mientras sentía el viento rozar su rostro mientras se acercaban a la zona donde estaban sus enemigos.

Era relajante y estimulante a la vez.

—_Hombre, ¿Es que no te dijeron nada? Bueno, eso no importa ya. ¿Sabes que es lo que hacemos los dragones, verdad? A parte de volar y todo eso—._ Le preguntó Kirishima, aproximándose cada vez más al campo donde librarían una batalla. Habían sobrepasado ya a Todoroki que cabalgaba sobre su caballo hacia la lucha.

—_Escupen fuego. _

—_Sí. Al ser tu dragón, yo puedo hacerlo solo, pero no con tanta fuerza e intensidad como cuando conectamos voluntades._

Bakugou se intrigó todavía más por ese último detalle. Abajo, ya podían visualizar a las criaturas oscuras que Kirishima le mencionó antes. Muy similares a los Nomus de su propio mundo. Antes de aclarar su duda, Bakugou abrió y cerró las manos un par de veces y se preparó.

—_¿Y eso por qué?_

Bakugou, pudo jurar que una carcajada explotó en sus oídos.

—_¡Eso estás por descubrirlo ahora, Rey Bakugou!_

Y las criaturas a sus pies comenzaron a retorcerse y quemarse hasta los huesos, cayendo ante el poder abrasivo de las llamas producidas bajo la voluntad de su conexión.

.

—_Musutafu, Japón…—_

.

—Así que…comenté esta inaudita situación ante el Director Nezu—. Explicó Aizawa horas después a la aparición de este extraño Bakugou. Nuevamente, estaban reunidos en el primer piso de los dormitorios y todos aguardaban por una solución.

—¿Puede el director hallar la manera de arreglar esta situación, profesor? —Iida, acomodándose los anteojos, fue el primero en preguntar lo que todos ellos querían saber.

—Desafortunadamente, Nezu jamás ha conocido a ningún humano poseedor de una particularidad inter-dimensional de estas proporciones. Al menos, no de alguien que sea capaz de regresar a Bakugou desde donde vino y traer al otro de regreso a la vez.

El que ahora todos sabían, era un Rey en su dimensión, chasqueó la lengua para demostrarle a todos cuán frustrado se encontraba.

Midoriya miró de reojo al extraño Bakugou, temiendo que aquella se convirtiera en una situación irreversible ¿Cómo podrían explicarles a los padres de Kacchan que su hijo había sido reemplazado por otro? ¿Cómo haría él para asimilar que Kacchan no regresaría nunca cuando la incertidumbre y el miedo lo estaban carcomiendo? Por lo mismo, alzó la voz y preguntó:—Entonces ¿Q-que debemos hacer ahora, profesor?

—No queda más opción que esperar y evaluar más posibilidades, solo en caso de que esto se vea extendido por demasiado tiempo. Y también, espero que todo esto permanezca alejado de oídos ajenos a los de la clase.

Todos asintieron hacia su profesor esta vez.

Un minuto después, Aizawa Shouta se había marchado del lugar.

—Eh, Bakugou-san, ¿te encuentras bien?—Se atrevió a preguntarle Midoriya. Ya que estaba justo a su lado no podía ignorarlo por más que quisiera hacerlo. Además, incluso tras haberse percatado de que estaba atrapado allí con ellos en otra dimensión, en ningún momento se había alejado de él. Midoriya no podía evitar sentirse incómodo e incluso algo nervioso por su actitud tan distinta a la del Kacchan usual. A pesar de que en el fondo el realmente anhelara que _su_ Kacchan quisiera estar más cerca suyo.

Junto a él, Bakugou lo miró directamente a los ojos por unos largos segundos y asintió. Al parecer estaba bien. Midoriya suspiró del alivio.

—Es bueno saber eso. Aunque tengas que permanecer aquí con nosotros por algún tiempo…¡pero no te preocupes mucho! Ya verás cómo los profesores encuentran una manera de hacer otra vez el intercambio, Bakugou-

—No me llames así—.Le interrumpió Bakugou, tomando asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a la barra de la cocina.

—¿Eh?

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos antes de indicarle todo el lugar mientras hablaba.

—Ya tengo suficiente con estar rodeado por toda esta odiosa situación. Lo único que podría ayudarme un poco es que continúes llamándome como siempre haces allá.

—Oh. Y… ¿Cómo te llama mi versión en tu mundo? —Preguntó, tomando asiento en la banca de al lado. Era tan extraño preguntar por la persona que se suponía que eras en otra dimensión. Más allá del hecho mismo de descubrir que su existían más dimensiones aparte de la suya.

A su lado, Bakugou le sonrió enigmáticamente, acercándose hasta su rostro con lentitud.

—Bueno…siempre me has llamado Kacchan—. Dijo entonces, casi en un susurro.

Midoriya tembló ante la cercanía, sintiendo el rostro un poco cálido y desviando la mirada.

—¿Es a-asi…?

Bakugou asintió, sin alejarse de él—.Supongo que de la misma forma en que llamas a mi versión de este lugar… —Dijo después, casi con gentileza. Midoriya se atrevió a mirarlo nuevamente y asintió. Él otro continuó explicándose:—No me gustaría en _absoluto_ que fuera de otra manera, Izuku. 'Kacchan' suena correcto.

Por la efusividad con que Bakugou lo miró mientras lo dijo, y por cómo se sintió él mismo al oírlo murmurar, Midoriya supo que volver a mirarlo no había sido una buena idea. Comenzaba a ser bastante fácil creer que había mucho más en la forma en que le hablaba y lo veía de lo que insinuaba a simple vista.

Era demasiado para su corazón…

—¡Hey, Bakugou inter-dimensional! —Kirishima los interrumpió de repente, llegando junto a ellos.

Algo exaltado, Midoriya se lo agradeció en silencio, al darse cuenta de cuánto se había acercado este Bakugou a su rostro. Bakugou, por su parte, no lucía nada agradecido por la interrupción.

—Eijirou… ¿Qué quieres?

Kirishima parpadeó, sorprendido por un segundo al oír su nombre, antes de seguir.

—Tengo una duda… —Bakugou le indicó con un gesto se prosiguiera. Kirishima sonrió todavía más, lleno de curiosidad—. Antes, cuando apareciste, me dijiste que debía estar sobrevolando algo ¿verdad?

—Sí—.Bakugou frunció el ceño, pensativo de pronto. Tal vez había recordado algo importante.

—Entonces, ¿soy alguna especie de piloto o algo así?

Bakugou le sonrió, con malicia.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que es un maldito piloto, pero por cómo suena, debe ser algo menos impresionante a convertirse en un Dragón.

Tanto Midoriya como Kirishima le miraron ciertamente impresionados. De hecho, Midoriya, Todoroki y Uraraka ya sabían que él era una especie de señor que ordenaba dragones o algo así. Ellos tuvieron que acompañarle para hablar con el profesor Aizawa cuando les dijo que habían sido los últimos a quienes había visto al otro lado. Pero jamás pensaron que uno de esos dragones fuera la versión fantástica de Kirishima.

—¡Woah! ¿Yo, un Dragón de verdad? —Bakugou se cruzó de brazos y continuó manteniendo una media sonrisa. Parecía bastante orgulloso, pero eso no sorprendió a Midoriya. Kirishima por su parte, rio con ganas—. ¿De esos que son gigantes, que vuelan y echan fuego por la boca?

—Así es. Un intimidante Dragón Rojo.

Kirishima se apartó de ellos con alegría.

—¡¿Escucharon todos?! ¡Soy un jodido Dragón del otro lado!

Midoriya río, y luego mantuvo sus ojos sobre esta versión orgullosa y hasta solemne de Kacchan. Le sonrió también. Era tan extraño hacerlo sin que el otro quisiera explotar algo.

—¿Kirishima-kun es uno de esos Dragones que decías están bajo tu mando allá? —preguntó.

—No es solo eso. Tengo un vínculo con él.

'_Oh.'_

Por alguna razón, aquello se sitio _mal_. Midoriya suspiró, buscando aliviarse de algún modo. Era como si en ningún universo conocido pudiera superar la amistad que esos dos habían forjado. A pesar de que se alegraba por ellos de todas formas.

—¿Un vínculo? —Preguntó de todos modos, pero ahora mirando hacia sus propias manos y con un vacío en el pecho.

Bakugou tardó un poco en contestarle.

—Sí. Un vínculo de voluntad—. Aclaró y Midoriya se atrevió a mirarlo directamente una vez más, curioso—. Un pacto que le hace más fuerte en batalla. Y a mí también.

—Vaya…

Bakugou se inclinó un poco más hacia él.

—Pero…no se parece en nada al vínculo que formaré _contigo_ allá, Izuku—. Agregó, observándolo con un brillo intenso, extraño en los ojos. Era como si tuviera la necesidad extrema de aclararle ese detalle. Midoriya tragó con fuerza entonces, antes de que Bakugou posara una mano sobre su hombro derecho y ahora sí, le quitara un poco el aliento—. Y eso tiene una razón de ser—. Siguió explicando—.Yo…Debes saber que en mi mundo, nosotros dos…

—¡Hey, Bakugou Inter-dimensional! —Se escuchó desde la sala común.

Bakugou se crispó ante la nueva interrupción y explotó. Midoriya había explotado en rojo también, a su lado.

—¡Ahora qué diablos quieres_, Kirishima_!

Como siempre, Kirishima no se amedrentó por ello aunque fuera un Bakugou diferente.

—¿Es verdad que todos tenemos una versión en tu mundo?

—¡Eso es más que obvio, idiota! No les dije antes que los había reconocido a todos por nada. Demonios—. Respondió Bakugou, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el ruidoso grupo que también quería saber sobre sus versiones del 'otro lado', como le decían ahora.

Al verlo, Midoriya respiró profundamente un par de veces para recuperarse, después soltó una risa disimulada y le siguió.

—¿Cómo es mi versión del otro lado, Bakugou?—Se apresuró Ashido a preguntar.

—Eres una Guerrera, descendiente de las Mujeres de la Destrucción. Tienes tu propio clan—. Respondió este, casi con desinterés.

—¡Genial! ¿Por qué no sigues con las demás chicas ahora? Antes llamaste Bruja a Uraraka...

—Porque lo es. Es la Hechicera bajo el mando del príncipe bastardo ese…—Aclaró, señalando a Todoroki con un movimiento de cabeza, pero sin dejar de ver hacia Ashido y Uraraka. La última sonreía, un tanto avergonzada por el error cometido por su otra versión.

—Supongo que mi otra yo no ha estado haciendo bien su trabajo...

—No. Te equivocas. Esta fue solo una excepción—. Le corrigió Bakugou—. Lo estás haciendo bien—.Después miró a Tsuyu—.Tú eres una espía—. Dijo. Ella no necesitó más. Luego, Bakugou se dirigió a Yaoyorozu, que se mantenía un tanto apartada del grupo, cerca de Iida y Todoroki—. Tú eres una líder Guerrera y Guardiana de los secretos de Los Antiguos. Jirou es tú segunda al mando.

—¿Los Antiguos? —Inquirió Yaoyorozu, claramente intrigada. A su lado, Jirou parecía igualmente curiosa.

—La civilización de la que descendimos todos. Incluidos los de mi gente.

—¿Y qué tipo de gente es la tuya? —le preguntó Kaminari.

—Descendientes directos de Los Antiguos. Guardas y señores de Dragones.

—…Con que así de importante ¿eh?…Aunque tú eres un Rey ¿verdad? —Kirishima quiso asegurarse de eso. Bakugou le asintió. —¿Y qué hay de nosotros los chicos? Bueno, yo sé qué mi yo del otro lado se trasforma en Dragón pero… —Entonces, Bakugou explicó.

Para Midoriya fue desconcertante escuchar a alguien con la misma apariencia de Kacchan hablar durante tanto tiempo, y con tan pocas groserías y maldiciones de por medio. Volvió a señalar primero que a nadie a Todoroki, quien como ya todos intuían, era un príncipe al otro lado. Después le siguió Iida, quien se suponía era el general al frente de sus tropas. Luego, le siguieron Tokoyami, otro espía, y Kaminari, un mensajero de los reyes invasores del norte. Aunque Bakugou se apiadó de él después, al ver su cara de pánico por obedecer a los malos y le aclaró que ya se había cambiado de bando.

Le siguieron todos los demás, incluyendo a un decepcionado Mineta por solo ser un mercader. Hasta que llegó el turno de Midoriya. Sintiéndose algo tímido de repente, este sonrió levemente al recordar que, en su explicación al profesor solo horas antes, Bakugou había mencionado que su otro yo era un campesino que se vio atrapado en una lucha de poderes. No obstante, no sería solo eso lo que les diría a los demás.

—Izuku es el heredero del poder del Antiguo Rey Yagi.

Midoriya se tensó al instante. _Yagi, ¿Cómo Toshinori Yagi?_ Eso quería decir que allí también, All Might…

A su alrededor, todos habían permanecido en un sepulcral silencio ante la solemnidad y respeto con que Bakugou había dicho su nombre.

—Debe ser muy fuerte, ese sujeto…—Comentó Kirishima, rompiendo el silencio.

Bakugou sonrió con orgullo.

—Lo fue.

—Creo recordar, que antes dijiste que Midoriya era un campesino que tuvo la mala suerte de verse en medio de algún problema, pero nada más—. Dijo Iida.

—Si…— Todoroki también levantó su voz—. Además, ¿Que tiene que ver este detalle con que ese Midoriya haya estado contigo cuando viajaste hasta aquí?

Bakugou gruñó.

—¿Es que acaso cuando luchan contra los enemigos, no utilizan ustedes todos los malditos recursos que tengan al alcance? —Tras escucharlo, todos en el lugar le asintieron dos veces, dándole la razón. Bakugou resopló, cansado—. Y por cierto, Izuku es mi mejor estratega.

Entre las miradas y comentaros asombrados, Midoriya se esforzó por mantener a raya su emoción tras ver a Bakugou algo incómodo.

Después de comentar un poco más sobre las funciones que cada uno tendría siendo su versión alternativa, Bakugou se alejó del grupo y Midoriya fue tras él. Había notado que tras confesar que su otra versión era su máximo estratega, Bakugou se había ensimismado, concentrado, recordando su propio mundo. Midoriya incluso podía asegurar que estaba muy preocupado.

—Ba- —. Midoriya tragó con fuerza y recordó el favor que este Bakugou le había pedido— ¿…Kacchan? ¿Estás bien?

Este detuvo su andar en el pasillo, junto al ascensor que llevaba a los demás niveles. Se giró para mirar a Midoriya cuando estuvo más cerca de él y nadie les podría escuchar.

—¿No estás preocupado por el Bakugou que vive aquí, Izuku?— El aludido se sonrojó con fuerza ante su cuestionamiento. ¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por él! ¡Muchísimo! Pero de igual manera, no podía hacer nada para traerlo de regreso en esas circunstancias. Por eso intentaba tomarse todo con la mayor naturalidad posible, a pesar de casi haberse desmayado cuando este Bakugou apareció por primera vez.

—Lo estoy, pero no gano nada con ponerme a llorar ¿_o sí_? —De pronto, Midoriya se encontró a sí mismo reviviendo lo sucedido en primer año, cuando los villanos se habían llevado a Kacchan y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Inspiró con fuerza, para no dejar aflorar la angustia acumulada hasta el momento.

Frente a él, este Bakugou extrañamente vestido afirmó la espalda sobre la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ni aunque esté batiéndose en una jodida guerra que no es la suya, en este preciso momento?

Apretando los puños con fuerza, Midoriya avanzó los pasos que todavía los separaban y se plantó justo frente a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Ni aunque eso esté sucediendo. Confío lo suficiente en Kacchan para saber que se mantendrá vivo. No dejará que su vida termine allí. No lo hará.

'_No puede…'_ Agregó en su fuero interno. Había aprendido, poco a poco, que aun a pesar de su propia necesidad de querer salvarlo, Kacchan era lo suficiente fuerte como para salvarse a sí mismo en la mayoría de los riesgos que habían sufrido en los últimos años. Aunque de todas maneras, Midoriya quería disminuir el ruido en su cabeza, ese que le insistía en que el secuestro de los villanos en su contra fue algo completamente distinto—. Kacchan es fuerte, quiero confiar en que estará bien.

A solo medio metro de distancia, Bakugou continuaba examinando sus expresiones con la mirada. Y lo escuchó tan atentamente en todo momento que Midoriya volvió a sentirse extraño. Aun asi, no se alejó. Ni siquiera cuando el otro le sonrió con algo parecido al orgullo…y al afecto.

Retuvo el aire por un momento.

—Ya podría aprender Izuku a confiar de esta manera en mis malditas capacidades, o al menos a decírmelo más seguido.

—¿Eh?— Midoriya estaba desconcertado. ¿Acaso no había dicho aquellas cosas para discutir con él?— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Qué hizo el Bakugou de este mundo para ganarse tu confianza?

Midoriya quedó momentáneamente sorprendido por la pregunta, pero después, recordó cómo desde su enfrentamiento con solo All Might de testigo, él y Kacchan habían comenzado a reconocerse como rivales mutuamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ante el recuerdo, sonrió.

—Él… él me reconoció—

'…_y yo también a él'_, pensó.

.

—_En una tierra lejana…—_

.

—Así que… ¿Estaré en este maldito lugar hasta que recupere el tiempo de vida que gasté por sobrevivir a este puto intercambio? —Preguntó Bakugou, aparentando una tranquilidad que definitivamente no sentía.

Sentada frente a él en el comedor oeste del viejo castillo, Uraraka confirmó su teoría sin soltar en ningún momento el libro que traía entre las manos, a pesar de ser la hora de cenar tras la batalla superada.

—En realidad, es como si el ritmo de tu vida hubiese detenido su curso natural—. Explicó—. Esa quemazón interna que sentiste antes de dar el salto, debió ser la absorción rápida de tu esencia vital, esa que ahora tu cuerpo está recuperando.

Es decir, su preciada vida en ese preciso momento se encontraba en pausa. O más bien, como en la maldita pantalla de carga de un videojuego que siempre había odiado tanto.

—¿Entonces… cómo planeaban quedarse en el sitio al que iban aquellos que decidían irse por su cuenta, Uraraka?— Todoroki preguntó, como si realmente no le interesara saberlo.

—Oh, para eso, ellos debían realizar otro hechizo, Todoroki-kun.

Cansado de tanta charla sin sentido, Bakugou los interrumpió.

—¿Y cuántos malditos días me quedaré aquí?

—Eso depende, Bakugou-san. Tenemos que averiguar exactamente desde qué dimensión viniste—. Dijo Midoriya, sentado a su lado derecho frente a la mesa llena de carne asada, verduras varias y una especie de licor picante que estaba atrayéndole de forma peligrosa.

—Yaoyorozu-san me ayudará a investigar esto en los libros más antiguos—. Le informó la Bruja, sonriente esta vez y señalándole a Yaoyorozu al otro extremo de la mesa. Esta asintió en su dirección—. Midoriya-kun lo hará con los de menor antigüedad, ya que también domina un poco el idioma de Los antiguos.

—Sí. Además, no creemos que tu estadía aquí dure más de un par de días—. Agregó Midoriya.

—De todas formas…— Kirishima, desde otro asiento pausó sus palabras mientras mordía otro pedazo de carne hasta tragarlo. Después sonrió—…solo sigue usando ese poder tuyo y mantente vivo hasta el final, Katsuki—. Obviamente estaba recordando la locura vivida tan solo horas antes, cuando se encargaron de todas esas_ cosas_ que los estaban atacando.

—No tienes que decírmelo. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de morir aquí por una patética coincidencia con la guerra—. Afirmó Bakugou, llevándose un gran trozo de carne a la boca. Al menos la comida y la bebida no estaban nada mal.

Aprovecharía eso.

El resto de la cena transcurrió bastante rápido para su infinito alivio. Uraraka se había mantenido inmersa en la lectura todo el tiempo, Kirishima estaba obviamente más interesado en devorar lo que tenía frente a él más que otra cosa, y en cuanto a las otras personas que le rodeaban, no parecían tener intenciones de hablarle en lo más mínimo, ni él a ellos, claro. No sabría cómo habría respondido si el Todoroki de este sitio se hubiese puesto a hablarle con una confianza que jamás existiría entre ellos.

Si, estuvo bien que nadie le dirigiera la palabra. Aunque en ningún momento podía sacarse de la cabeza que, aunque de otra maldita dimensión, era 'Deku' quien estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa. Deku, quien siempre encontraba la más mínima de las razones para dirigirle la palabra si estaban tan cerca. Era más que desconcertante encontrarse a sí mismo esperando que al menos le dirigiera una mirada.

En todo lo que había aportado a la breve conversación que tuvieron antes, Midoriya no le había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez. De hecho, era capaz de percibir una leve incomodidad de su parte, como si tuviera que esforzarse demasiado en no verlo directamente.

A diferencia suya, Bakugou no tenía impedimentos para hacerlo.

Observó atentamente a Midoriya entonces, por un segundo que se le hizo eterno. Los ojos verdes y brillantes, curiosos, que seguían cualquier movimiento a su alrededor; el cabello desordenado; las pecas ridículamente simétricas en sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el calor, los labios suaves y flexibles a la vista… Con una repentina opresión en su pecho, Bakugou solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y manos con fuerza e inspiró para serenarse. Tal vez mirarlo con atención no había sido la mejor de sus ideas. A pesar de no estar en su propio mundo, claramente podía afectarlo de igual manera. Y él…no debería pensar en esos asuntos ahora, ni nunca. Movió un poco la cabeza y aguantando un gruñido de reprimenda para sí mismo se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Podrías guiar a Bakugou a sus habitaciones, Izuku-kun?"—Dijo Uraraka entonces, levantándose también de su asiento. Había cerrado el libro para mirar al aludido a la cara—. También, deberías enseñarle donde están las prendas de vestir de Bakugou-kun. Creo que necesita cambiarse esa ropa quemada….

Midoriya se tensó visiblemente por menos de un segundo. Tanto así, que Bakugou podría llegar a creer que lo había imaginado…

—Por su puesto…Será mejor que me sigas, Bakugou-san.

…Pero al escuchar sus palabras extremadamente formales y el nulo contacto visual, Bakugou supo que su tensión y deseos por evitarlo eran reales. Tanto como su incomodidad por tenerlo cerca. Ese detalle lo irritó más que sus propias estúpidas fantasías sobre la posibilidad de tener algo con él. Incluso _allí _Deku lo estaba evitando.

Aun así, decidió seguirlo.

—Bien—. Dijo.

No tenía otra opción de todas formas.

Caminaron por los largos y altos pasillos del castillo por varios minutos. Estaban alumbrados por pocas antorchas bastante distanciadas entre sí y a diferencia de los altos corredores por donde lo había guiado Kirishima, estos parecían mejor adornados que los otros. Diversos tapices cubrían la pared de roca, y uno que otro cuadro demasiado antiguo podía verse de vez en vez. Aunque solo representaban aburridas imágenes de la naturaleza.

Sin encontrar un distractor adecuado en ellos, Bakugou posó nuevamente su atención en la silueta de Midoriya, que caminaba varios pasos frente a él. Su cabello era igual de verde que en su propio mundo, aunque quizás un poco más enmarañado de lo normal. Su estructura física realmente no distaba demasiado de la que él conocía tan bien de la otra dimensión, después de tanta observación silenciosa.

Tal vez, solo podía notarle algo más pequeño de estatura. No más de un par de centímetros menos, nada significativo a decir verdad. Al fin y al cabo, eso no le significaba nada a la hora de luchar. Porque sí que lo había visto luchar antes, contra todas esas horrendas criaturas y sin un maldito movimiento en duda. El Deku de este mundo sabía luchar, y lo hacía tan bien como aquel que él mismo conocía.

Tras soltar un bufido molesto por haber reconocido tal cosa –ya que esperaba todavía mucho más del otro-, Bakugou notó que Midoriya le estaba mirando de pie frente a una gran puerta. No duró demasiado su contacto visual, pues este se apresuró en entrar al lugar apenas notó que él se había dado cuenta de su escrutinio deliberado.

—Bien…en esos cajones podrás encontrar las prendas que necesites vestir…—Le dijo, algo reticente.

Bakugou se acercó al lugar que este Deku le indicaba con disimulada curiosidad. Y también con una sensación extraña de incomodidad. ¿Cómo sería vestir como su _yo_ de este lugar? ¿En que lo convertiría hacer aquello…? Le dio una última mirada a su propia ropa malograda y suspiró exasperado. Tendría que cambiarse sí o sí, sin importar lo extraño que se sintiera estar usurpando el sitio de alguien más…o de su otro yo, para ser más precisos. Sin querer darle más vueltas a ese pensamiento, buscó lo que necesitaría de manera urgente.

Al levantar la mirada con un par de prendas en las manos, notó que el Deku de este lugar tampoco lucia muy complacido por este detalle. De hecho, parecía luchar contra algo profundamente indeseado al ver la ropa de _su Kacchan_ entre sus manos mundanas. Chasqueando la lengua por preocuparse por cosas absurdas, se movió rápidamente de allí hacia cualquier otro lugar para cambiarse ¿Qué le importaba a él como _este_ Deku se sentía?

—¿Dónde está el baño?

—El…el cuarto de baño está en esa dirección—. Respondió Midoriya, apuntando con la mano a una puerta frente a la enorme cama con dosel que ocupada la inmensa habitación.

Bakugou solo asintió, a pesar de que Midoriya no se dignó a mirarle y se metió en el otro cuarto. De verdad esperaba que el idiota no se encontrara en la habitación cuando el saliera de allí.

Cuando lo hizo, de verdad pensó que incluso en ese mundo, todas las deidades de mierda existentes lo odiaban. Porque Midoriya seguía allí, sentado esta vez sobre la orilla de la cama, pero ahora sí que lo miraba atentamente y sin reparos. Sus ojos verdes fulgían con una intensidad cálida y sorprendida, que hizo que a Bakugou se le aceleraran los latidos del corazón.

—_Kacchan…—_Había pronunciado Midoriya, en un susurro lleno de afecto y logrando que se le cortara de lleno la respiración. Aunque fue solo por un instante, antes de que Bakugou volviera a fijarse en su vestimenta y el lugar donde se encontraba.

Eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Ese no era el Deku que él tan bien conocía. No debía olvidarse de eso. Y por lo mismo, no se dejaría llevar por algo tan simple como su voz llamándole con anhelo. Obviamente, Bakugou lo estaba confundiendo con su otra versión y por lo mismo, decidió corregirlo en ese mismo instante. Él no era un maldito reemplazo. Ni siquiera uno para sí mismo.

—Bakugou—. Dijo entonces.

—¿Eh?

—Soy Bakugou, para ti.

Midoriya abrió los ojos todavía más al darse cuenta de su error, se removió levemente en su asiento y desvió la mirada.

—Es cierto. Lo siento—. Dijo, y sonó a una severa reprimenda para sí mismo.

Bakugou lo comprendió. Se miró fugazmente a sí mismo y lo que llevaba puesto ahora y gruñó.

—¿Qué mierda pensaba mi otro yo al decidir ir sin camiseta?

—Bueno, Kacchan dice que así es más cómodo luchar. Él odia las armaduras…

Bakugou creyó que eso no tenía nada que ver con no llevar esa prenda en ningún momento del día. El maldito no tenía nada parecido a una camiseta en toda su ropa. Básicamente, era un exhibicionista. Aun así…

—¿A ti no te molesta, Deku?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Preguntó de vuelta, todavía sin mirarle. Parecía sinceramente desconcertado—. Él puede no usar lo que quiera. No es como si yo…

—Podría molestarte que otros le vieran —Agregó—. Por lo que entiendo…ustedes están en _esa _maldita clase de relación ¿o me equivoco?— Bakugou decidió arriesgarse.

Y acertó. Algo en su interior respondió, anhelante, como un deseo injustamente esperanzado al ver que Midoriya se ruborizaba hasta las orejas y sonreía como un idiota.

—…Lo somos.

Estuvo verdaderamente tentado a preguntar el cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos, pero decidió guardárselo. Después de todo, nada de lo que dijera podría asegurarle que funcionaría también en su propio mundo, no con toda la historia que él y Deku tenían a sus espaldas ¿Estas versiones…habrían estado evitándose y hablando lo estrictamente necesario por años, para parecer civilizados después de tanto descontrol? ¿Habrían tenido ellos tantos malentendidos y enfrentamientos dolorosos?

¿El Katsuki de este sitio le habría hecho tanto daño a Izuku debido a eso…?

Tan ensimismado estaba que no percibió a Midoriya hablándole, no hasta que lo tuvo mirándole de frente y sosteniéndolo de una mano.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de preocupación.

—No es nada—. Respondió, alejado su mano del toque de forma brusca.

No sabía que expresión había plasmado en su rostro durante todo ese tiempo, pero Midoriya le observaba como si intentara descubrir algo de vital importancia en sus ojos rojos. Y más importante, no parecía ofendido por el rechazo que le había dado a su toque. Una parte de Bakugou se sintió aliviado por ese gesto.

—Sé…sé que no es asunto mío lo que tú y mi otra versión hagan con sus vidas, pero… ¿Acaso tú y mi otro yo nunca…?

Bakugou solo lanzó un gruñido incómodo y desvió su mirada hacia la estrecha ventana de la habitación. Por su puesto que no lo estaban, _maldición_. ¿Cómo podrían…?

Al parecer, su silencio fue la única respuesta que Midoriya necesitaba.

—Ya veo…—Dijo, se tomó una pausa para pensar antes de abrir la boca de nuevo—. Eso explica muchas cosas…—Después se rió, pero no era una risa natural.

Bakugou lo miró, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

—¿AH? ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?

—No, no… es que, si ya parecía milagroso que hubiera sucedido aquí, con todo lo que Kacchan y yo vivimos, era demasiado esperar a que en otro mundo también…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Bakugou le interrumpió, sin evitar sentirse intrigado.

Midoriya cerró los ojos con aire pensativo, casi solemne.

—Kacchan casi me mata.

—¿…Qué?

—No, casi nos matamos entre los dos, a decir verdad. Y a solo un par de semanas de habernos conocido. Aunque fue solo a causa de mala comunicación, definitivamente. Y justo después, Todoroki-kun me…— Bakugou le vio incomodarse un poco por eso y mirar hacia la ventana en lugar de su rostro—. Lo importante es que varias cosas intentaron alejarnos, no nos dijimos muchas verdades hasta que pareció ser demasiado tarde. De todas formas, solo llevamos juntos un par de años…

'_¿Qué. Había. Dicho?' _

—_¿Solo _un par_ de años?—_Preguntó, dejando deliberadamente de lado lo aterrador que sonaba que hubieran intentado matarse_ de verdad…_

Sinceramente, Bakugou siempre pensaba, cuando se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y deseos más vergonzosos, que si algo milagrosamente funcionaba entre él y Deku, él no tardaría más de una semana en arruinarlo todo con su mal humor, o incluso el mismo Deku podría provocar una separación, no mucho más tarde.

—Bueno, normalmente se considera una relación establecida cuando llevas más de cinco años con alguien…—Comentó Midoriya, en tono explicativo. Luego vio la incredulidad en el rostro de Bakugou y agregó:—Aquí es asi. Y ni siquiera hemos hablado de tomar nuestros Votos de Unión todavía…aunque Kacchan seguramente lo encuentre demasiado bochornoso como para considerarlo siquiera.

Sinceramente, Bakugou había pasado de sentirse estúpidamente triste y decepcionado a desconcertado e irritado por partes iguales. ¿Cómo era posible que allí estuviera permitido hacer algo como _casarse c_on el otro y aun con lo que eso significaba su otra maldita versión no hubiera tomado ventaja todavía? Porque de eso debían tratarse, ¿cierto? Esos votos de unión- ¡Maldición! Si él y Deku al menos pudieran acercarse al otro de alguna forma…

—Cuando regrese a este lugar…—Murmuró al final.

—¿Sí?

—…Dile a mi otra estúpida versión que haga esos malditos Votos de Unión contigo, inmediatamente—. Dijo, completamente en serio. A lo que, por supuesto, Deku siendo Deku donde fuera, se escandalizó.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo, no podría forzar a Kacchan para…! —Midoriya hizo una pausa, ahora de pie junto a la cama y más alejado de él que antes. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de otro detalle importante—. Espera…Eso quiere decir que tú… ¿tú si me- lo quieres? A mi otro yo, quiero decir…

A Bakugou no le pasó desapercibido su pequeño desliz, asi como tampoco le costó demasiado notar una extraña exaltación de regreso en su mirada y en su tono de voz. Era como si estuviera recibiendo una confirmación de lo que ya sabía que su compañero sentía por él.

Era tan irritante.

—Lo hago—. Decidió responder con simpleza.

Vio a Midoriya desviar nuevamente la mirada y tragar con fuerza, abrumado por su respuesta.

Evidentemente estaba nervioso, si el movimiento ansioso de sus manos significaba lo que creía. Cada vez que pudo ver a Deku nervioso, lo había identificado en parte gracias a ese hábito suyo. Y a muchas cosas más en las que no quería pensar, pero que podía recordar de todas maneras sobre todo ahora, teniendo una copia casi exacta de él tan cerca.

Sin dudas, ver a Izuku tan avergonzado estaba potenciando en su interior un impulso que podía reprimir con habitualidad. Pero esta, definitivamente, no se trataba de una situación habitual.

Bakugou desvió su mirada por un par de segundos y tras luchar un poco consigo mismo y su propia estupidez, decidió dejarse guiar por este impulso. Se permitió sentir. No había nadie más allí que pudiera juzgarlo por ello. No más de lo que haría su propia conciencia, tal vez. Asi que, sin pensar en nada más, se puso de pie y se acercó al otro chico a paso lento, tanto así, que sus rostros estaban a solo un palmo de distancia.

Podía ver sus pecas con total claridad, incluso podría numerarlas. Con calma contemplativa, observó cómo sus labios temblaban ligeramente, nerviosos por su cercanía y el leve rubor que se acrecentaba con cada segundo que pasaban estando tan cerca. Después, sintió un leve cosquilleo sobre la piel causado por la acelerada respiración ajena. Sus latidos corrían enloquecidos a esas alturas.

Aquello se sentía tan intenso y…correcto, de una forma inesperada.

Si las condiciones se dieran, seguramente el Deku de su mundo reaccionaria de la misma manera. Con los labios temblando, ansiosos por el contacto no concertado y un rubor extendido sobre sus mejillas. Sin embargo, algo le instó a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos ajenos. Buscó algo conocido allí, algo que los conectara más allá de esta atracción repentina. Y entonces lo supo.

Lo entendió al no percibir más que un dolor punzante en su pecho.

Avistando el brillo en los ojos verdes y su esperanza en ellos, Bakugou entendió que eso estaba muy mal. No porque no lo quisiera, porque si era sincero, esa cercanía era lo que más deseaba en todo el maldito mundo y el que Izuku se pusiera nervioso por su presencia de esta manera seria un sueño hecho realidad.

Aun así, la realidad era otra.

Deku _jamás _llegaría a mirarle de otra manera que no fuera con el miedo del pasado o la incertidumbre de los últimos tiempos. No había manera.

—¿Q-qué piensas hacer, Bakugou-san?

El cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando salir la presión angustiosa de su pecho.

—_Nada_. No podría funcionar, de cualquier manera.

Entonces se alejó unos cuantos pasos y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama. Midoriya permaneció en silencio, de pie en el centro de la habitación. Esperando.

—Vaya… ¿Mi…mi otro yo no siente lo mismo? —Preguntó varios segundos después, en un tono bajo y dolorosamente comprensivo. No tenía verdaderas intenciones de perturbarlo.

Asi que Bakugou, sintiéndose de pronto más agotado que nunca, le respondió:

—No lo creo.

Un silencio melancólico les rodeó. No volvieron a mirarse a la cara en ningún momento, ni si quiera cuando Midoriya se alejó para salir del lugar.

.

—_Musutafu, Japón…—_

.

Al llegar la noche en los dormitorios, Midoriya experimentó otro acontecimiento que jamás, en su corta vida, había esperado que sucediera en la realidad. El otro Bakugou no tenía ni la más mínima intención de alejarse de él, ni siquiera para ir a dormir. Y se lo hizo saber directamente.

—¿Por qué razón debería dormir en una habitación que no sea la tuya, contigo?

Tanto Uraraka, Kirishima, Iida y unos cuantos compañeros más le miraron con los ojos tan abiertos que Midoriya temió que les pasara algo serio. En algún momento tendrían un ataque por la impresión. Y es que, podrían ver que se está terminando el mundo o que toda la gente desapareciera en un dos por tres frente a sus ojos, pero ver a Bakugou insinuando que dormiría con Midoriya en su habitación, _y en su cama_, parecía ser lo más surreal que podrían presenciar en su vida. Claro, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se llevaban los dos a simple vista. O mejor dicho, todo lo que Bakugou y él intentaban evitarse en el último tiempo.

—Eh…Bak-Kacchan…Es algo normal, dormir en habitaciones separadas ¿Cierto, chicos?

—Si—. Respondieron todos a coro, sin proponérselo realmente.

Bakugou frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirarlo a él.

—Para mí no lo es.

Midoriya suspiró, estaba perdido.

Poco a poco, el resto de sus compañeros se fueron a dormir sin poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo que, en solo unos minutos, Midoriya se encontró totalmente a solas con este extraño Bakugou en el pasillo. Ambos permanecían en silencio, observándose atentamente el uno al otro.

—¿Y bien? Será mejor que me digas donde dormiremos...

Midoriya entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Completamente.

Suspiró nuevamente, exasperado. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto?

—Está bien. Sígueme.

Midoriya decidió subir por las escaleras, para hacer más tiempo. No podía creer que estaba por hacer lo que creía que estaba por hacer. Dormir con una imagen exactamente igual a Kacchan, pero una imagen que también se movía, que le hablada y le miraba con atención y afecto sería su fin. Lo sabía. Al igual que sabía que eso sería inevitable.

—Parece que ya te diste por vencido, Izuku.

Se estremeció imperceptiblemente ante el sonido de su voz. Estaban bastante cerca.

—Lo hice…—Respondió, ya resignado a su cercanía. Estaba demasiado agotado emocionalmente como para seguir protestando de todas maneras. Además, para su inmenso alivio, este Bakugou ni siquiera intentó mofarse de su rendición.

En silencio, avanzaron hasta la entrada de su cuarto y abrieron la puerta. No se preocupó en ningún momento porque este Bakugou viera su habitación todavía llena de posters y figuritas de All Might, al fin y al cabo, nada sería más vergonzoso que dormir a su lado. Además… ¿Qué si el Kacchan correcto regresaba por la noche y se encontraba durmiendo junto a él? Estaría más que muerto en ese instante, estaba seguro. Que quisiera a Kacchan de la forma en que lo hacía no lo había enceguecido, después de todo.

—Bien, creo que podré prestarte algo de ropa para dormir… ¿Qué necesi- _Kacchan_? —Se interrumpió a sí mismo tras ver como este Bakugou, disimulando lo mejor que podía, miraba embelesado las imágenes de All Might colgadas en las paredes de su habitación. Claramente, estaba admirado. Un pensamiento fugaz volvió a su memoria—. ¿…Es igual al…Rey Yagi de tu mundo?

—Sí, pero solo lo había visto en esculturas y grabados en piedra…

Midoriya se permitió una sonrisa enternecida ante su mirada llena de orgullo y admiración. Le recordaba tanto a Kacchan de niño.

—Puedo darte uno, si quieres…— Ofreció impulsivamente.

Fue entonces que Bakugou le dirigió a él una mirada llena de agradecimiento que le hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza ¿De verdad eso era tan importante para él? Iba a preguntarlo, cuando le vio asentir en su dirección con simpleza. Un movimiento tanto de aceptación como de agradecimiento por el gesto.

Midoriya decidió no insistir más en el tema.

—Dejaré aquí algo que puedas usar…— Le dijo después, tocando la ropa doblada sobre la cama.

—Bien.

—Yo iré por un baño y regresaré ¿Tú…tú quieres darte un baño también? —Titubeó un poco sin poder evitarlo, al ofrecer aquello. Sinceramente ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso por ello? Era solo un baño.

Pero Bakugou lo apaciguó.

—No. Prefiero hacerlo por la mañana.

Midoriya asintió.

—Volveré en un momento.

Y así lo hizo. Pero en ningún momento durante el baño se le pasó por la cabeza que este Bakugou se acomodaría en su cama, sin una camiseta puesta y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Eh… ¿Bakugou-san?

—¿Qué?

El aludido le miró frunciendo el ceño con fuerza y dando un gruñido por ser llamado nuevamente así. Es que no había podido evitarlo, cuando lo único que podía pensar Midoriya era en sacarlo de su cama para evitarse un serio ataque cardiaco. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse un poco. Había otras cosas que quería aprovechar de aclarar.

—¿De verdad dormimos juntos en tu mundo?

Y esa era la primera. Sinceramente, Midoriya no podía creer que algo así fuera posible, aunque en ocasiones sentía que su 'yo' del otro lado y 'este' Kacchan compartían algo más que estrategias de guerra en su tiempo libre.

Su corazón se aceleró nuevamente de solo pensarlo.

—Sí—. Dijo entonces Bakugou, sin intenciones de ocultarlo—. Cada noche, desde hace dos años.

Midoriya se plantó frente a la puerta de su propia habitación al escucharlo. ¿Hablaba en serio, _dos años_? Eso solo podía significar que ellos _estaban juntos_. De alguna manera.

—¿C-cómo es posible que Kacchan y y- mi otro yo…? —Dijo, sin mirarlo ni precipitar conclusiones.

Bakugou suspiró.

—…Estamos juntos. Como una pareja _real_ en la otra dimensión.

Midoriya se atrevió a mirarlo en ese momento y cuando le vio sonreír con esa sonrisa característica suya, tan llena de orgullo, tan complacida y triunfadora, no tenía ni la menor idea de que pensar. ¿Acaso bromeaba? Pero, incluso si eso era cierto, ¿A qué había estado jugando con él desde que se enteró de que era el _otro _Midoriya?

Había estado sintiéndose tan extraño a causa de sus atenciones y acercamientos continuos durante esas pocas horas. Era como si se hubiera acercado al verdadero Kacchan finalmente, e incluso, se sentía como si este quisiera tener algo más que una amistad con él. Y podía aceptar ese coqueteo, creyendo que era de la misma manera en el otro mundo a la vez de temporal en su caso. Y por supuesto, creyendo que su otro yo tampoco estaba con su Kacchan del todo pero… ¿Y ahora que sabía que sí lo estaba, cómo podría él aceptar algo como eso? ¿Todo ese acercamiento había sido serio?

Él _no_ era el Midoriya con el que este Bakugou había logrado tener una relación estable por tanto tiempo. Y eso se sentía tan _mal. _Ciertamente, jamás creyó que podría volver a sentir envidia por algo. Y menos aún, sentir envidia de otra versión de sí mismo.

—¿Entonces por qué has estado haciendo todo esto conmigo? —Dijo, in poder evitar el temblor en su voz— ¿Cómo si tu quisieras que yo…o la imagen que yo doy también…?

_Te quisiera también…_

Le cuestionó, sin tener un mínimo de intención por ocultar su reproche ¿Acaso su otra versión no era suficiente para él? Y eso ¿qué significaba a final de cuentas? ¿Es que jamás se encontraría en una situación de pudiera ser aceptable para Kacchan al completo? Ni siquiera se sentía enfadado del todo con él, era más como si estuviera frustrado, e incluso, decepcionado de sí mismo. Bakugou se sentó sobre la cama antes de contestar a su pregunta.

Estaba serio.

—Lo hice porque quería hacerlo. Da lo mismo el mundo en el que yo esté, para mí, todo esto siempre será de esa manera.

Midoriya se quedó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sonaba tan inadecuado ver las cosas así. Pero, ¿Era posible siquiera serle infiel a alguien con su otro yo? Debería serlo, en alguna forma básica, pero…

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Kacchan? —No pudo evitar preguntarle de regreso, ahora si un poco molesto por su descaro _¿Porque de eso se trataba, verdad?_

Kacchan, para más desconcierto suyo, rió.

—Estoy seguro de que Izuku pondría la misma expresión que tienes ahora al escucharme decir eso…tan malditamente despechado.

Midoriya se cruzó de brazos, todavía junto a la puerta cerrada.

—¿Y eso _No_ es lo que debería hacer? —Cuestionó en un serio reclamo.

Bakugou no se inmutó por ello.

—No lo es. No si se hubiese tomado el tiempo de averiguar más a fondo las implicancia de los viajes inter-dimensionales—. Suspiró exasperado—. A veces es tan estúpidamente despistado, incluso cuando yo tendría que hacer un viaje tan riesgoso como este.

Eso picó la curiosidad de Midoriya más de lo que creía posible.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo anterior?

Bakugou le miró atentamente por un segundo y luego suspiró. Parecía resignado.

—Las dimensiones paralelas son, en esencia, una ramificación de la misma estructura base—. Comenzó a explicar, con una paciencia que parecía imposible—. Ya sean relaciones, características físicas e incluso las malditas emociones y las creencias con las que crecemos, forman un mismo punto, en esencia. Al menos, eso describían Los Antiguos.

—Ya veo…entonces, ¿Por qué existen tantas diferencias entre tú dimensión y la mía? —Preguntó Midoriya, seriamente intrigado.

—Porque las circunstancias permiten que se tomen opciones, millones de opciones diferentes. Una mínima desviación puede hacer que cambie todo en el maldito desarrollo histórico de un mundo.

Midoriya, tan concentrado en las posibilidades como estaba, no se percató de que estaba acercándose de a poco hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, tomando asiento. Tenía una mano en la barbilla y cavilaba cuántas cosas podrían ser diferentes en otros lugares ahora mismo. ¿Habría un mundo donde él no conociera a All Might? ¿Y otro donde si hubiese adquirido una particularidad por nacimiento? ¿…Habría una donde Kacchan no le hubiera despreciado tanto? ¿Uno donde no lo hubiera malinterpretado? ¿Uno dónde ellos dos estuvieran_ juntos_? Fue en ese momento, al surgir su pesar, que se percató de que se habían desviado del tema una vez más.

Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que estaba sentado junto a Bakugou sobre su cama y que este le miraba intensamente desde cerca. Sintió un latido impulsándose por su garganta, lo que aumentó su tensión pero de diferente manera.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó Bakugou al notar su pequeño salto.

Él desvió la mirada inmediatamente. Sentía las mejillas cálidas.

—…Nada…—Dijo, viendo directo a sus manos para reponerse de la repentina vergüenza y volver a encararlo—. Otra vez te desviaste del tema.

Bakugou le sonrió.

—En realidad, no. Todo nace desde la misma base, ya te lo dije. Pero aunque las circunstancias cambien, sus bases pueden permanecer intactas a lo largo del tiempo. Al final, solo pueden aplazarse, ocultarse o sobreponer otras sobre ellas para pretender que se han olvidado—. Midoriya se quedó mirándolo para intentar descifrar algo entre sus palabras pero sin lograrlo.

Tras varios segundos de esperar algo, Bakugou bufó, cansado.

—Buenas noches—. Dijo. Y se volvió a recostar en la cama.

Midoriya, resignado y también agotado, observó la silueta recostada sobre la cama por un instante antes de levantarse a apagar las luces de la habitación. Después regresó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Permaneció unos cuantos minutos en la misma posición.

Intentaba desenredar los pequeños hilos de información obtenida, reacomodándolos poco a poco y esperando dar con una respuesta que le quitara todas las dudas. No estaba teniendo éxito, pero cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y dejarlo para el día siguiente, un jadeo involuntario emergió de su boca al darse cuenta de algo verdaderamente importante y que había pasado por alto como un idiota, pero...

'_No puede ser'._

—¿Las…? —Se forzó a respirar con calma. —¿…las emociones y sentimientos forman parte de ese 'punto base'? —Se atrevió a preguntar con voz trémula en la oscuridad—. ¿Incluso los sentimientos _por otros_…?

Ni siquiera pensó en que Bakugou podía estar escuchándolo de verdad hasta que le respondió.

—Sí—. Dijo. Y Midoriya estaba temblando.

—N-No puede ser_… ¡Ay dios! —_Gritó Midoriya, con voz ahogada y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. No quería despertar a nadie aunque estuviera a punto de tener un colapso mental. Porque eso, eso significaba que el Kacchan de su mundo también lo quería.

—_Él_…Kacchan realmente podría…

—Deberías recostarte y dormir—. Dijo Bakugou de pronto, con un gruñido frustrado—. No tengas un maldito colapso cuando no puedo consolarte…

Midoriya tragó con fuerza, aflojando el agarre con que sin darse cuenta, había tirado de sus propios cabellos. Miró la silueta de Bakugou, inmóvil a su lado, y aceptó aquellas palabras como un aviso de que no intentaría nada sobre él. Al menos por el momento.

Asi que, intentando respirar con calma e ignorando con todas sus fuerzas su corazón acelerado y el sentir asfixiante en su pecho, se recostó de lado sobre la cama y se tapó con las mantas. Aun así, seguía nervioso. Todavía no podía creerlo ¿De verdad eso sería una posibilidad real? ¿Kacchan podría- tragó saliva-, podría quererlo de verdad? Después de todo, este Bakugou solo le había dicho que mantenía una relación con su otra versión, por bastante tiempo, sí, pero eso no implicaba nada si sus costumbres no eran como las de su propio mundo.

Además, en ningún momento Bakugou habló sobre guardar sentimientos fuertes por su otro yo…

Bien, aunque deprimente, ese nuevo pensamiento le ayudó a relajarse lo que no había podido antes. Soltando un suspiro cansado, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que el sueño se lo llevara pronto, cuando un chasquido, seguido de la voz grave de Bakugou le llegó por la espalda.

—Solo lo diré una vez, para que no alimentes tus dudas mayormente infundadas ¿Está bien?

Midoriya asintió, repentinamente tenso aunque el otro no pudiera verlo, y esperó.

—Estoy enamorado de Izuku—. Midoriya abrió los ojos de golpe, ahora, con el corazón pulsándole a toda velocidad y un calor húmedo acumulándose en la esquina de sus ojos. Él _No_ estaba listo para eso—. Lo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de eso, ni siquiera intentó controlar su respiración para serenarse. Simplemente, se permitió llorar.

_._

—_En una tierra lejana...-_

_._

Pudo escuchar pasos rápidos chocando contra la superficie de piedra poco antes de que golpearan la puerta. Bakugou estaba sentado junto a la ventana de la habitación, sobre varias mantas que le habían servido de cama durante la noche. Afuera, se veía un ligero asomo de claridad entre los árboles anunciando la pronta mañana. Tuvo que girar el rostro para evitar mirar directo a la luz. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Tras la charla que había tenido lugar la noche anterior, Bakugou no había podido encontrar el sueño en aquel lugar. Estaba demasiado incómodo como para conciliar el sueño, tanto física como emocionalmente. Decidiendo no pensar más en ello, se levantó de su improvisado lecho y pasó junto a la gran cama donde Midoriya dormía para poder abrir la puerta.

Era Uraraka.

La Bruja todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior y un libro muchísimo más grande entre sus brazos de los que había cargado hace pocas horas. Detallándola, Bakugou notó que su rostro evidenciaba una emoción y alegría inusuales que horas antes estuvieron ausentes. Solo por eso se permitiría tener esperanza.

—¡Buenos días, Bakugou!

Él asintió en respuesta. Salió de la habitación y se apresuró en agregar:—¿Qué pasa? ¿Pudiste dar con algo?

—¡Sí!—Tal y como sospechaba por su estado de ánimo, ella se lo confirmó—.Yaoyorozu-san me ayudó a dar con la solución, en este libro—. Explicó, tan emocionada y aliviada que podría haberse puesto a dar saltitos justo frente a él.

Bakugou, por su parte, podría haberse puesto a saltar con ella si su orgullo y sentido de la dignidad no se lo impidieran de corte. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior con Deku, lo único que quería era volver a su propia maldita realidad. Allá, podría controlar mucho mejor sus condiciones, aunque hubieran cosas que jamás lograría conseguir. Asi que, a diferencia de Uraraka, simplemente dejó salir un suspiro cansado, similar a un gruñido, y luego levantó una esquina de su boca.

—Ya era hora, Uraraka.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño ante su forma de decirlo, pero aun así sonrió.

—Tomaré eso como un agradecimiento.

—¿Uraraka-san? —Oyeron que Midoriya decía a sus espaldas. Cuando Bakugou se giró para verlo, se encontraba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba la mitad inferior de su ropa puesta, y una camisa de tela blanca con algunos lazos que unían el corte del cuello sobre la parte superior. Midoriya pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del pasillo y se acercó más a ellos.

—Buenos días, Izuku-kun.

—Buenos días...—Dijo Midoriya de regreso, mirando a Bakugou por un segundo antes de posar sus ojos sobre el libro que traía Uraraka—. ¿Pasó algo importante?"

—¡Sí! Ya hemos encontrado una manera para deshacer el intercambio.

Entonces Midoriya sonrió efusivamente, enseñando todos los dientes por la alegría.

—¡Eso es genial, Bakugou, Uraraka-san! —Dijo, seguido del impulso de querer abrazarlos a ambos, pero se detuvo poco antes de concertarlo—. Creo que debo vestirme primero—. Se disculpó, apresurándose en volver a la habitación y terminar de vestirse. Solo al ver que se alejaba, Bakugou dejó a su cuerpo relajarse. No sabía cómo habría reaccionado a un abrazo suyo después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Estaban en medio de una explicación de Uraraka sobre cómo ese hechizo era mucho más primitivo de lo que en un principio habían considerado, cuando Midoriya regresó.

—Entonces... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder regresar a mi mundo? —Preguntó Bakugou por fin, aliviado ante la idea de poder marcharse de una vez por todas de aquel lugar.

Frente a ellos, Uraraka se removió un poco antes de hablar. Parecía algo incómoda.

—Verán—, comenzó, mirándolos uno a uno antes de continuar—, como podrán recordar, el hechizo que utilicé tenía ciertas... consecuencias. Como expliqué ayer, es una trasportación inter-dimensional que requiere de la recuperación de toda la energía perdida antes de poder invertir su proceso.

Bakugou chistó.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, maldición. Lo que quiero saber es qué demonios tengo que hacer para regresar, no lo que me atascó aquí de todos los lugares.

—No seas tan impaciente Bakugou—. Lo interrumpió Midoriya, una sonrisa conciliadora dibujada en sus labios—. Lo que importa es que podrás volver a casa.

Bakugou respiró con fuerza, evitando pensar en cómo la sonrisa de este Midoriya tenía su verdadero origen en el regreso de su otro yo, más que en su bienestar. Sin embargo… ¿por qué debería importarle eso de cualquier manera? Ni siquiera valía la pena dedicarle su atención a ese detalle, _demonios._

Frente a él y ajena a su propio estado de inestabilidad emocional, Uraraka ignoró su anterior intercambio con Midoriya y prosiguió.

—Bien, si me dejan seguir, lo que no estaba descrito en los tomos que revisé al principio, era una forma más natural de apresurar el proceso de recuperación. Algo demasiado evidente y simple, ahora que lo pienso...fue algo que debí considerar desde el principio...—Le mandó una mirada intensa de disculpa a Bakugou antes de proseguir:—¿Cuál es la forma más primigenia de recuperar energía de manera natural?

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Midoriya dijo:—Durmiendo...

Uraraka asintió a su vez, seguramente avergonzada ante su propia falta de sentido común. Bakugou, por otra parte, no se sentía mucho mejor. De hecho, se estaba sintiendo como un idiota y definitivamente _no_ lo era.

—¡Maldición!—Dijo, pensando en cuantas posibilidades existían de que, además de desgastarlo físicamente, el intercambio hubiera arruinado de cierta forma sus facultades mentales en el proceso. ¿Cómo podría habérsele escapado algo tan obvio y sencillo como eso?

A su lado, Midoriya balbuceó un par de cosas más acerca de la simpleza de las soluciones necesarias en asuntos que involucraban magia antigua, antes de que ambos se giraran hacia Bakugou una vez más.

—Así que, Bakugou—, lo llamó Uraraka—, solo tendré que dormirte por un par horas con un hechizo simple y funcionará. Estarás en tu dimensión originaria al despertar si todo resulta como se espera.

El asintió con seriedad.

—Bien.

Uraraka comenzó a enlistar, entre rápidos comentarios, los posibles hechizos que podría usar con ese propósito en mente. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Midoriya se interpusiera entre ambos para interrumpir el supuesto curso de acción inmediato.

—Espera un momento, Uraraka-san...—La aludida observó a su alrededor tras el llamado y el ver que aún permanecían en medio del pasillo, pareció detenerla más que las palabras de Midoriya. Este continuó después de que se hizo el silencio, dirigiéndose a Bakugou esta vez—. ¿No te gustaría despedirte de alguien antes de marcharte?

Entonces, Bakugou pensó en Kirishima y la fuerte conexión que compartieron en su forma de dragón. También consideró el agradecerle a Yaoyorozu, por ayudarlos a encontrar su billete de salida de aquel mundo… incluso se resignó a pensar en los dos idiotas que lo miraban ahora y que habían enfrentado la situación lo mejor que podían al recibirlo en ese sitio, aunque hubiera sido su culpa en primer lugar que él terminara allí.

De alguna forma, no perdería nada al ver como todos se desenvolvían en este extraño mundo por una última vez. Jamás regresaría, de todos modos.

—Como sea. No me matará esperar un poco más.

Izuku sonrió en respuesta.

_._

—_Musutafu, Japón...—_

.

—¿Qué fue lo que les pasó, chicos?

A la mañana siguiente, Ashido se les acercó de forma intempestiva para ver sus caras. Y no venía sola.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Sus ojeras son increíbles!—Dijo Kaminari junto a ella, resaltando el obvio mal estado de sus rostros mientras los apuntaba con una mano.

—Solo _cierren _la boca—. Les ordenó Bakugou, empujando la mano de Kaminari lejos de ellos y abriéndoles camino hacia la cocina. Al avanzar, Midoriya vio a Kaminari ser reprendido por Jirou que también iba de paso.

Mientras seguía los pasos Bakugou, recordó la incomodidad de lo abrumó al llegar la mañana, siendo incapaz de mirar al otro chico en todo momento. Solo de reojo, había logrado notar que Bakugou tampoco había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño la noche pasada. Por un momento, sin embargo, creyó que podría haber imaginado las marcas oscuras bajo los ojos de este, aunque las impresiones recientes de sus compañeros al respecto terminaron por aclarar sus dudas.

Aun así, esa no parecía ser la única repercusión de su falta de sueño. Si bien Bakugou no había dicho ninguna palabra grosera, Midoriya podía apostar que la tensión de su mandíbula y hombros significaban que no estaba de humor para oír tonterías. Aunque, ¿Cuándo podría estaría Kacchan de humor para algo como eso?

'_No, Kacchan no…Bakugou'._

—¿Te encuentras bien Deku-kun?—Uraraka preguntó de pronto, mirando de reojo a Bakugou que se acercaba al refrigerador, curiosa—. ¿Tuviste algún…ya sabes, inconveniente anoche?

Midoriya observó a Bakugou por un momento, notando sin querer lo _entrañable_ que podía ser ver el ceño fruncido de este por su desconfianza frente a un electrodoméstico…a diferencia de su falta de precaución para revelarle todas esas_ cosas_ la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos entonces, repentinamente frustrado y avergonzado. Se tomó unos segundos para permanecer así y le sonrió a Uraraka con cansancio, mientras se giraba del todo hacia ella.

—Estoy bien. Es solo que no pude dormir muy bien anoche…de verdad.

Uraraka sonrió levemente apenas terminó de hablar.

—Bien~. Si tú lo dices así…—Dijo ella, alternando su mirada entre él y Bakugou a su espalda.

Estaba casi seguro de que Uraraka sabía que ocultaba algo. Aun así, su amiga estuvo de acuerdo en dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento, aunque Midoriya sabía que no se salvaría de un interrogatorio más tarde. Sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que ella había logrado resolver -sin ayuda alguna- que tenía alguna especie de _sentimiento especial_ por Kacchan. Midoriya suspiró y se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, viendo a su amiga caminar de vuelta al comedor. Un poco más lejos, Ashido y Kaminari estaban haciendo lo mismo, solo que la chica seguía viéndolos a él y a Bakugou de una manera extrañamente intensa.

Siendo incapaz de soportar todo el escrutinio, Midoriya se giró de vuelta a Bakugou.

No fue la mejor de sus ideas.

Sus miradas se encontraron casi de inmediato y por primera vez en ese día, Midoriya se vio en la necesidad de forzar un trago de saliva mientras sus mejillas volvían a calentarse. No estaba _listo_ para verlo a los ojos, o para cualquier cosa que involucrara un enfrentamiento incómodo entre ambos. Es que, ¿esa mirada siempre fue así de intensa y abrasadora? Probablemente lo era. Kacchan mismo siempre fue intenso en todo lo que hacía y era. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente ¿_verdad_?, en ese instante estaba demasiado consiente de sus sentimientos _muy_ posiblemente compartidos con el otro.

'_Estoy enamorado de Izuku_'.

Midoriya apartó los ojos tras recordar vívidamente las palabras que Bakugou le dijo durante la noche, nervioso y temeroso de sus propias reacciones en público. Además, su corazón acelerado no estaba ayudándolo. Es que, si ahora estaba reaccionando de esa forma solo a su mirada, ¿cómo lo haría cuando el verdadero Kacchan –ojos, voz, y cuerpo intensamente _cálidos_\- estuviera frente a él?

Sería un verdadero desastre.

Con rapidez, se dispuso a preparar su desayuno en silencio y como en un acuerdo tácito, ayudó a Bakugou con el suyo de igual forma. Este parecía bastante resistente a acercarse nuevamente al refrigerador y abrirlo, por alguna razón que jamás lograría comprender, pero Midoriya se concentró en ese detalle y la labor entre sus manos para alejar lo demás. Ninguno dijo una palabra mientras estaban ocupados y Midoriya no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Ambos estaban a poco de terminar para ir a ocupar un sitio con los demás en las mesas, antes de ser interrumpido una vez más.

—¡Hey, Bakugou segundo!

Midoriya saltó. No había podido escuchar que Kirishima se acercaba asi que fue demasiado repentino. A su lado, por otra parte, Bakugou solo soltó un gruñido para evidenciar su molestia.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

Kirishima tocó su hombro y solo entonces Bakugou se giró para mirarlo.

—¡Vaya! ¡De verdad tu cara luce horrible! —Luego le dio un vistazo rápido a Midoriya y levantó ambas cejas debido a la sorpresa. Luego, los observó a ambos de forma alternada repetidas veces, como buscando algo en sus apariencias. Una respuesta pareció llegar a él poco después, sin embargo, a eso le siguieron ojos brillantes y una risa llena de picardía.

—¿Ahora qué? —Insistió Bakugou.

Kirishima no dejaba de sonreírles y Midoriya tuvo un mal presentimiento al verlo.

Un _muy_ mal presentimiento.

—Así que tú también Midoriya. Ya veo…—Kirishima miró a Bakugou antes de continuar hablándoles con una media sonrisa—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste anoche, Bakugou? ¿Te confesaste y luego qué pasó? ¡Midoriya está casi muerto del agotamiento!—. Se rió abiertamente después—. ¡Como sea! ¡Estoy feliz por ustedes, chicos!

Midoriya sintió su rostro estallar en llamas.

—¡KIRISHIMA-KUN, ESO NO ES-!

—No fastidies con eso, Kirishima—. Bakugou cortó la conversación de golpe, cubriendo la boca de Midoriya con una de sus manos. Casi se siente aliviado por la interrupción, justo antes de sentirse mortificado por su tacto y el aroma dulce que desprendía su mano—. Si le hubiera hecho algo, ninguno de los dos habría salido de su habitación para empezar. No este día.

—¡K-Kacchan!—Midoriya se apresuró en quitarse la mano de Bakugou de encima y se enfrentó a él. Avergonzado y enfadado por partes iguales. ¿Qué estaba pensando al insinuar algo así? No obstante, a pesar de la amenaza implícita en sus ojos, Bakugou le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad y una expresión melancólica.

Eso lo aturdió por un segundo.

—Te aseguro que estarías sonriendo de la maldita felicidad en este momento, igual que yo—. Le aseguró, antes de mirar nuevamente a un muy silencioso Kirishima—. Ni siquiera dudes eso.

Una pausa tensa le siguió.

—_Ooh_…B-Bien…Suena como a algo bastante serio entre ustedes ¿no es así? —Bakugou asintió sin dudar—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿funciona de igual forma sin el Bakugou original aquí?—Midoriya no supo cómo responder a esas palabras por que no podía estar seguro de nada, ni siquiera acababa de procesar que Kirishima considerara todo eso como algo _normal,_ esperable incluso. A su lado, sin embargo, Bakugou asintió a sus palabras. Kirishima siguió entonces—. Me alegro de eso, hombre y… ¡lo siento, Midoriya! Me emocioné demasiado sin pensar y solté todo esto así nada más…No fue nada masculino.

Al verlo realmente avergonzado, Midoriya solo sonrió un poco.

—Está bien, Kirishima-kun. Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez…

—¡Si, por supuesto!... —Le aseguró, convencido, hasta que una expresión de pánico se asentó en su cara—. ¡Ah! ¡AHHH! ¡Ahora que lo dices, Bakugou me _matará_, Midoriya!

—¿Eh?

Kirishima no escuchó ni vio su expresión de duda, ya que estaba alejándose casi corriendo de ambos, dejándolos solos una vez más. Los dos siguieron su silueta hasta que lo vieron rodearse de risas frenéticas de Ashido, Sero y Kaminari, que parecían estarse burlando de él sin pena alguna. Kirishima todavía portaba una expresión de horror.

Junto a él, Bakugou retomó sus actividades de forma tan natural que Midoriya se sintió incompetente de alguna forma. No podía evitar preocuparse un poco por Kirishima después de todo. Aunque…ahora comenzaba a preocuparse incluso más por sí mismo. ¿Acaso Kacchan le había comentado algo a Kirishima? ¿O él era demasiado obvio con lo que sentía…?

De cualquier forma, aun había cosas que tenía que aprender a asimilar, incluyendo esta_ nueva_ información sobre su relación, revelada sin cuidado alguno por Bakugou. Le parecía mejor abordar este tema con él ahora aunque fuera algo bochornoso, ya que llegaría el momento de su partida en cualquier minuto, a tener que preocuparse por la cantidad de personas que, aparentemente, estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos por Kacchan, o de lo que Kacchan podía_ sentir _hacia él… ¡o lo que fuera!

—De verdad… ¿De verdad mi otro yo estaría tan feliz después de… ya sabes, _dormir juntos_? —Dijo al final, reuniendo todo el valor que podía.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido mientras esperaba.

'_¡Cálmate!_'

A su lado, Bakugou se volteó para mirarlo de frente esta vez. Midoriya esperó y se esforzó por no desviar la vista de la suya. Bakugou lucía como si estuviera evaluando el nivel de seriedad en su cuestionamiento. Midoriya era absolutamente serio, por supuesto. Más allá del hecho de lo que la mera acción de dormir _juntos_ significaba.

Un poco nervioso, carraspeó ligeramente antes de insistir.

—¿Y b-bien? ¿Estaría tan feliz…?—Su rostro estaba algo caliente.

—Por supuesto que _sí_—. Le aseguró Bakugou por fin, antes de esbozar una sonrisa juguetona para él—…Izuku ya no es una bola de nervios debido a la vergüenza. No tanto como al principio, de todas formas.

—Ah…Ya veo.

Midoriya pensó que no debería sorprenderse tanto por esto, si llevaban dos años como pareja. Ya eran todo lo íntimos que podían ser. _'Por su puesto, me gustaría llegar a ser así de íntimo también con Kacchan ¿verdad?'_ Midoriya tragó con fuerza al pensar en esa posibilidad, era un adolescente saludablemente frustrado, a final de cuentas.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Bakugou permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y continuaba evaluándolo con los ojos. Su respuesta no pareció satisfacerlo, ya que fruncía el ceño cada vez más. Se afirmó contra la encimera de la cocina poco después, inclinándose un poco más cerca de él. Estaba demasiado serio. Ni un rastro de la sonrisa de antes.

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Todavía no puedes asimilar lo que te dije anoche?

Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Bueno, es…es difícil de creer que Kacchan pueda estar…ya sabes, enamorado de _mí._

Hubo una pausa larga, antes de que Bakugou chasqueara los dientes y se pasara una mano por el cabello. Lucía irritado.

—No, no es nada difícil. Demonios… ¿Siempre tuviste tan mala imagen de ti mismo?—Obviamente, Bakugou estaba recordando al otro Midoriya por como utilizó las palabras. Midoriya no pudo evitar sonreír, pero era debido a la resignación a los estados previos de su personalidad, no a que se sintiera feliz de algún modo con todo esto.

—Bueno, en cuanto a llamar la atención de Kacchan con lo que soy y en el _buen sentido_, sí. De hecho…no creo haberlo logrado alguna vez...Y ahora yo…

Midoriya se sintió algo deprimido al recordar esa imagen de sí mismo y de todos los enfrentamientos entre ellos a lo largo de los años. Sin dejar de lado, claro, esta distancia controlada y forzosamente desapasionada entre ambos durante el último tiempo. Suspiró profundamente debido a eso, pero no se percató que se estaba hundiendo hasta que Bakugou lo sujetó del brazo firmemente y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Había solo determinación fiera en los ojos rojos.

—No lo pienses demasiado, maldición. Solo…ve y dile cómo te sientes, _Izuku_. Todo saldrá bien.

En ese instante, Midoriya no se sentía muy capaz de retener el nudo que crecía en su garganta.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Murmuró, su voz tembló un poco.

Bakugou bufó ante su pregunta, dibujó una media sonrisa y le soltó el brazo.

—Bueno, se trata de mí. Y no creo ser un imbécil que no tome provecho de una oportunidad cómo esta….Además, no creo que alguien en mi mundo haya podido aclararle todo _esto_ a mi otro yo. Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Dejando de lado que este Bakugou _casi _había insinuado que Kacchan era un imbécil de algún tipo, Midoriya se encontró recordando fragmentos de su conversación nocturna. Si la otra versión de Kacchan no tenía conocimiento sobre los orígenes comunes de las dimensiones, no habría salida para él.

Al final, dar un paso definitivo para cambiar su relación con Kacchan estaría entre sus manos. Un estremecimiento lo sacudió al solo imaginárselo. La imagen estaba allí. Él, frente a un muy malhumorado Kacchan tras ser obligado a realizar un viaje interdimesional, intentado confesarle sus sentimientos. Intentando saber si Kacchan se sentía igual. Solo la posibilidad de ser rechazado tan solo por el orgullo y agotamiento de Kacchan le llenaba el pecho de dolor.

Midoriya Izuku no temía enfrentarse al rechazo de Kacchan, ya no, pero solo si sucedía dentro de un combate y con respecto a sus capacidades como héroes. Él podía demostrarle que se equivocaba en ese sentido. Pero en ningún momento quiso considerar la idea de que lo rechazaran románticamente, no _así…_

Bakugou debió notar algo en sus balbuceos, porque se colocó frente a él con el desayuno ya listo en una bandeja y habló.

—Si tienes dudas cuando lo enfrentes, solo recuerda la explicación que te di anoche. Es prácticamente _imposible_ que no te quiera, Izuku. De hecho, sería un imbécil de no hacerlo—. Midoriya se rió al escuchar su consejo, un poco más aliviado, y Bakugou le sonrió de vuelta.

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en la mirada del otro que no se esperaban la voz que los hizo saltar.

—Bakugou-chan.

—¿…Qué demonios pasa ahora? Asui.

Ella los miró fijamente antes de ignorar por completo la forma grosera con que Bakugou le respondió. Midoriya se apresuró a ordenar su propia bandeja mientras ella hablaba.

—Lo chicos se preguntaban algo cuando se sentaron a la mesa—. Dijo, indicando a los demás que estaban atentos a su conversación. Bakugou bufó al notarlos—. Hay algo que quieren discutir contigo.

—…Bien.

Aliviado al poder dejar la otra conversación atrás, Midoriya se unió a todos en el comedor.

Allí, la discusión se convirtió rápidamente en una planificación seria de sus vestimentas para el día de Halloween. Según le explicaban, la mayoría habían decidido que sería interesante utilizar la vestimenta de su versión alternativa. Por eso habían llamado Bakugou junto a ellos, querían que les ayudara a explicar y plasmar los detalles más confusos de la ropa que llevaban todos y su respectivo armamento. De hecho, Yaoyorozu se había ofrecido a crear para ellos las partes más complicadas de hacer si no encontraban los materiales correctos.

Sumergidos en organizar sus planes, ninguno de ellos notó como Bakugou se levantaba de su asiento y se aislaba en la sala. Curioso y algo preocupado, Midoriya siguió sus pasos y llegó junto a Bakugou cuando este se dejó caer en el sofá. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Midoriya le habló.

—¿Estás bien, Kacchan?

Bakugou sonrió apenas terminó su pregunta. Seguía sin abrir los ojos.

—Me siento demasiado cansado.

—Ya veo… ¿Debe ser por la falta de sueño?

Bakugou lo miró esta vez.

—No lo creo. Esto…se siente diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Maldición...es como si estuvieran forzándome a dormir.

Midoriya abrió más los ojos ante sus palabras. Eso podía significar cualquier cosa.

—¿Crees que estén haciendo algo en tu mundo? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

—Sí. De hecho, se siente…se siente como la magia de Uraraka—. Prácticamente murmuró, sus ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos.

Midoriya retrocedió un paso.

—Entonces… ¡Debemos avisar a Aizawa-!—Bakugou le interrumpió, tomando una de sus manos. Sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse—. ¿_Kacchan_?

Midoriya escuchó como algunos de sus compañeros se acercaban a ellos después de que levantara la voz, pero sus ojos se mantenían atentos a Bakugou y su ceño fruncido mientras forzaba su mirada en él.

—Debes hablar con él.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la petición. Ahora estaba seguro de que esa petición tan trivial, en cierto sentido, era _su_ despedida. Porque no parecía una despedida en absoluto y porque se trataba de Kacchan.

—Lo haré—. Le aseguró con una media sonrisa y Bakugou soltó su agarre—. Cuídate, Kacchan.

Al siguiente instante, Bakugou desapareció en una explosión.

.

—_En una tierra lejana...—_

.

—¡Kacchan!

Escuchar a Izuku, _su_ Izuku gritando su nombre lo inundó de alivio.

La nube de humo que lo trajo de regreso estaba disolviéndose lentamente, elevándose sobre él. Una mano de Izuku se encontró con la suya sobre las sábanas poco después. Bakugou había aparecido sobre la cama, la misma cama que llevaban compartiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. La calidez habitual que generaba el contacto de su compañero le ayudó a tener paciencia. Se dio cuenta entonces de que lo había extrañado más de lo que creyó en un principio. Tuvo que esperar un poco más antes de que el humo se despejara lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Izuku. Solo un poco más, antes de que el anhelo por acercarse a él -tocarlo por_ fin_\- cosquilleara sobre su piel.

—Kacchan…— Repitió Izuku entonces.

Su voz era algo temblorosa esta vez y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción contenida, anhelando por él.

Era hermoso.

—_Izuku_...aquí estás—. Bakugou sonrió un poco cuando la otra mano de su compañero le acarició el rostro. Quiso tocar el suyo también, pero sus extremidades estaban adormecidas.

Al ver su intento infructuoso por moverse, Izuku emitió una risa suave.

—Claro que estoy aquí—. Le confirmó, moviendo el pulgar en círculos sobre su mano— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes algún dolor? ¿Necesitas algo?

Bakugou volvió a intentar un movimiento, con más cuidado esta vez, y logró sentarse en la cama con lentitud. Izuku lo observó con atención hasta que logró capturarlo en un abrazo. Era cálido. Sus dedos hormiguearon con más fuerza cuando entraron en contacto con el cabello verde y rizado y la ropa desgastada por la guerra.

Izuku se estremeció al sentir como inspiraba sobre su cuello.

—Solo necesito esto—. Confesó Bakugou en voz baja, estrechándolo todavía más contra él para asegurarse de que realmente lo tenía entre sus brazos. Izuku suspiró audiblemente mientras lo sostenía a su vez.

—Estoy _tan feliz_ porque estás de vuelta, _Kacchan._

La inflexión en su voz le dio una punzada dolorosa en el pecho y presionaba hacia su garganta. Bakugou lo comprendía _tanto_ en ese momento. Agradeció porque Uraraka supiera reparar sus errores…

—No sabes…no sabes cuánto extrañé poder tenerte entre mis brazos, Izuku—. Dijo, cuando supo que podría controlarse a sí mismo. Podría haber sido difícil para él dar estas demostraciones de afecto, al inicio. Pero desde que se hubo aclarado todo entre ambos, Bakugou no era capaz de detener el contacto por más tiempo del necesario—…Fue un maldito infierno tenerte tan cerca y no poder hacer algo como esto.

Estaba por alejarse un poco para poder ver los ojos que tanto amaba, pero Izuku se adelantó a él. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados de una forma muy especial y que Bakugou conocía bastante bien. Maldición, había extrañado eso también.

—_¿Qué?_ ¿Quisiste tocar _así_ a mi otro yo?…—Le reclamó, intentando verse amenazante pero sin lograrlo del todo—. No quiero a alguien que no respeta un compromiso como el que tenemos, Katsuki.

Bakugou no se tardó en lanzar un bufido de risa, examinándolo en detalle. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con el fulgor naciente de la ira, sus pecas estaban adornadas por un leve sonrojo y sus labios formaban una línea algo temblorosa debido a que estaba conteniéndose. Bakugou siguió sonriendo. Era tan tierno que se sentía malditamente esponjoso y suave de repente. No que lo odiara a estas alturas.

—Idiota, ¿no leíste nada más acerca de la teoría de los viajes entre dimensiones, verdad? —Izuku abrió un poco más los ojos, una muestra de que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero su expresión molesta retornó rápidamente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el tema en cuestión?

—Tiene que ver, porque allí se explica el por qué algo como esto no debería ser un problema para ti, ni provocar tus celos.

—¿_Qué_-? Yo no-

—Ustedes…Tú y el otro Izuku tienen la misma base, la misma esencia, justo aquí…—Explicó, pasando una mano sobre su pecho para indicar su corazón. Luego la levantó, hasta posar sus dedos sobre el borde de sus labios ahora semi abiertos—. Y por lo tanto…también aquí.

Entonces lo besó. Iniciando suave, lento, y profundizando el contacto tras un par de movimientos. Izuku, algo sorprendido, tardó un poco más en responder…pero cuánto había extrañado la calidez de sus labios, su sabor y la seguridad con que respondía al ritmo de sus besos.

Al separarse, recargó su frente en la del otro y dio un fuerte suspiro. Estaba agotado. Izuku pestañeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Eso…—Izuku se lamió los labios antes de continuar, todavía aturdido—. Puedo suponer que tiene _algo_ de sentido. Creo que sí…—Luego, entrecerró los ojos—. Y no estaría celoso de mí mismo, Kacchan.

_Ah_. Entonces 'Kacchan' había vuelto.

Solo por eso, se acercó para darle otro beso rápido.

—Pero…lo estás de todas formas—. Le dijo en cuanto volvieron a separarse, con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Izuku sonrió también, desviando la mirada como cada vez que se ponía a analizar sobre algo.

—Bueno, es que… ¿no se considera traición que toques de esta manera a otro cuerpo?

Bakugou se rió con fuerza, recordando su tiempo en la otra dimensión.

—Tu otra versión me dijo algo muy parecido. Tenía ese mismo miedo estúpido del que me hablas.

Izuku frunció el ceño.

—No es estúpido…

—Lo es. Sabes cuánto te quiero, Izuku.._.demonios_, te querría en cada una de tus formas. Lo sabes. Al igual que hace el otro Izuku y mi otro yo— dijo, y procedió a aclararle algo más: —Y jamás puse una mano sobre tu otra versión, porque sabía que a cualquiera de tus versiones le molestaría.

Izuku lo miró fijamente después de eso, procesando lo que había dicho hasta hacer desaparecer hasta el último rastro de duda que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Luego, se acercó hasta él y lo besó solo una vez, con fuerza. Después sonrió con alegría y diversión.

—Bueno, si... —Le dijo todavía sonriente—. Ahora que lo pienso, realmente fue difícil tener una imagen tan parecida a ti en este lugar, Kacchan, pero él no estaba..._Oh._

Alguna realización extraña debió pasar por su cabeza.

—¿Izuku?

—Kacchan…—Dijo casi sin aliento—. Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que guardamos sentimientos similares sin importar la dimensión?

Bakugou soltó un bufido.

—Por fin lo has entendido.

Midoriya asintió, mirándolo con ojos soñadores. Muy similares a cómo lo observaba cuando realmente entendió que Bakugou lo quería.

—Tu otro yo estaba completamente seguro de que no era correspondido. Él estará muy... sorprendido cuando se dé cuenta, Kacchan.

—Claro que lo estará.

Años atrás, él tampoco podía creer su suerte cuando entendió que Izuku también lo quería pero, esperaba sinceramente que su otra versión lo asimilara todo al final.

.

—_Musutafu, Japón...—_

.

Kacchan había regresado tal y como se había ido, envuelto en una espesa y anormal nube de humo concentrado.

Y estaba dormido.

En cuanto la nube se desvaneció lo suficiente, Iida se apresuró en ir y dar aviso de lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto, Midoriya se aseguró de que Kacchan realmente estuviera durmiendo y que su estado actual no se tratara de algo más grave. Por lo mismo, una inmensa oleada de alivio lo recorrió al encontrar su pulso tranquilo y sentir su respiración constante. Su temperatura, por otra parte, parecía encontrarse dentro de los parámetros normales. O eso quería creer, al haber realizado solo un testeo mediante el contacto.

'_¿…Kacchan siempre había sido así de cálido,_ _verdad?' _

Aun así, podía pensarse lo contrario de su estado con solo mirarlo desde lejos. Su ropa estaba totalmente quemada y rasgada, sobre todo en sus brazos, piernas y espalda. A simple vista, casi se podía asegurar que Kacchan se vio involucrado en algún tipo de lucha especialmente peligrosa. Midoriya se apresuró en buscar alguna herida sobre su cuerpo, _otra vez_, al pensar en la guerra que el otro Bakugou había sacado a conversación. Ahora que tenía a Kacchan frente a él, toda la incertidumbre que había estado conteniendo y ocultando, regresó hasta él con la fuerza de un golpe.

No podía evitar preocuparse nuevamente por Kacchan.

Por su puesto, eso no le importaba a Aizawa en este momento crítico. El profesor apareció junto a ellos y se acercó a Kacchan, hizo un chequeo rápido de su estado y seguido, pidió asistencia para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Kirishima fue quien se ofreció a hacerlo, incluso antes de que Midoriya emitiera una sola palabra. Aun así, su compañero colocó una mano sobre su hombro y asintió en dirección a Kacchan en cuanto le miró a la cara. Un claro mensaje para que lo acompañara. Asi que, entre los dos, tomaron el cuerpo todavía dormido de su compañero y lo llevaron con Recovery Girl.

—No hay de qué preocuparse—. Fue el diagnóstico de la heroína tras hacerle otra revisión. Gran parte de la tensión en el ambiente se esfumó gracias a eso—. Bakugou solo está dormido—, agregó—de hecho, está en el nivel de sueño más profundo en este momento.

—¿Qué hay del factor del viaje entre dimensiones? —Preguntó Aizawa.

—Oh, probablemente su cuerpo necesite descansar después de experimentar un viaje de tal naturaleza.

—Ya veo.

Por supuesto, eso tenía bastante lógica para Midoriya si se detenía a pensarlo por un momento.

—¿Cuánto crees que dormirá? — Aizawa preguntó segundos después.

—Es seguro esperar que permanezca de esta forma el resto del día. De todas formas, quiero mantenerlo en observación hasta mañana.

—Entiendo—. Aizawa se giró hacia él y Kirishima—. Bien, ahora que han oído a Recovery Girl, pueden regresar a los dormitorios.

Ninguno se movió de su sitio después de eso, incluyendo al profesor.

Un suspiro resignado les llegó desde el otro lado. Había sido Recovery Girl, que los observó un instante mientras negaba con la cabeza. En su terquedad por mantenerse cerca de Kacchan, Midoriya se sintió avergonzado por ello.

Solo un poco.

—Si quieren venir a verlo, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana—. Dijo la mujer, cerrando las cortinas para aislar a Kacchan. Debió notar que tanto él como Kirishima estaban a punto de reclamarle a Aizawa por ello—. Deben dejar que el descanso de Bakugou no tenga interrupciones, ¿comprenden? Ahora es mejor que se vayan.

Aun a regañadientes, tanto él como Kirishima asintieron y salieron de la enfermería. Aizawa les siguió el paso tras agradecerle debidamente a Recovery Girl. Cuando su mirada cayó nuevamente en ellos, lucía tan hastiado como siempre.

—Bien, ya la escucharon. No quiero tener que repetirlo ¿entienden?—.Dijo el hombre, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas—. Apresúrense y regresen a los dormitorios, sus compañeros deben querer saber que sucedió con Bakugou. Y además, tienen clases a las que asistir en…quince minutos—. Puntualizó, tras mirar la hora.

—Sí, profesor—Dijeron ambos esta vez, conscientes de que no podían ausentarse a clases aunque así lo quisieran.

Aizawa los despidió con un asentimiento controlado y se giró en dirección a la sala de profesores. Midoriya supuso que se dirigiría hacía allí ahora, para dar aviso de la situación. En cuanto vieron que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente lejos, él y Kirishima emprendieron su marcha hacia la salida del edificio y regresar a los dormitorios.

Se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio, luchando contra la resignación, hasta que Kirishima no pudo resistirlo más.

—¿Crees que estará bien?

Midoriya no tuvo que pensar demasiado en una respuesta.

—Lo estará. Es Kacchan, después de todo.

Kirishima sonrió, menos nervioso que antes.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí, Bakugou es fuerte! —Enfatizó, empuñando una mano—. Pero, Midoriya…—agregó—, yo me refería también al otro Bakugou...ya sabes, no lucía muy bien antes de desaparecer, ¿no es así?

Un tanto sorprendido, Midoriya se dio cuenta de que claramente, el bienestar de más de uno estaba involucrado allí. No solo el Kacchan que conocía de toda la vida había corrido un riesgo. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, su nivel de preocupación por Bakugou era similar al que tenía por Kacchan en ese aspecto. Además…Midoriya tuvo breves recuerdos de su conversación nocturna y entendió que no había que preocuparse demasiado por eso. A fin de cuentas, Bakugou le había dicho que sus versiones eran prácticamente iguales y eso debía de incluir su resistencia y tenacidad.

¿_No es así_?

—Yo…estoy casi seguro de que estará bien, Kirishima-kun.

…

Al despertar, Bakugou se sentía simple y llanamente como la mierda.

Abrió bien ambos ojos y reconoció que estaba en la enfermería de, ahora sí, su propio mundo. Esas horribles cortinas blancas y leve olor a antiséptico se lo estaban gritando. Aun en su resistencia por estar en una enfermería, Bakugou se sintió aliviado de estar de vuelta. No obstante, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba agotado, levemente mareado y que tenía el cuerpo totalmente adormecido. Era malditamente molesto no poder mover ni un solo dedo sin sentir que miles de agujas pequeñas se le clavaban en las manos.

Emitió un chasquido por eso.

—¿Ya estás despierto?

La voz de Recovery Girl fue suave para sus oídos. Ella estaba de pie junto a la camilla y lo veía con una expresión totalmente neutral en el rostro. Bakugou contestó con un sonido incómodo.

—¿Puedes hablar? ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

—Si—. Respondió y se percató de que el adormecimiento no llegaba hasta su rostro—. Katsuki Bakugou…

—Bien, bien. ¿Puedes decirme cómo estás sintiéndote ahora, Bakugou?

—Estoy bien—dijo, y era la verdad—. Solo tengo adormecido todo el cuerpo.

—Entiendo, el adormecimiento puede tratarse de algún efecto secundario del viaje que experimentaste—. Le explicó, en tono tranquilizador—. Ahora… ¿Sientes náuseas? ¿Mareos?

Bakugou movió un tanto la cabeza antes de contestar. Sintió alivio al percatarse de que el leve mareo de antes se había dio.

—No.

Recovery Girl procedió a tomar sus signos vitales con total calma después de eso.

—Bueno—dijo—, parece que todo está en orden contigo. Por ahora. Esperaremos unas horas y haremos otro chequeo a tu estado en general, ¿está bien?

Bakugou asintió, resignado.

No era ninguna sorpresa que fueran a mantenerlo bajo estricto cuidado tras lo sucedido, se dijo. Lo había anticipado de hecho, antes de que Uraraka le ayudara a dormir con aquel potente hechizo. Aunque, lo que no sabía con seguridad, era cuánto tiempo lo vigilarían. Asi que eso fue lo primero que preguntó a Recovery Girl, junto con el momento en que había regresado.

—Volviste ayer por la mañana y dormiste todo el día y noche…En cuanto a tu estadía aquí, será hasta hoy en la tarde—dijo la mujer. Bakugou no se había esperado todo el tiempo que necesito para su recuperación física, aunque prefería eso a tener secuelas malditamente raras a largo plazo. Ella prosiguió:— Si todo marcha bien, en cuánto se termine la jornada de clases podrás regresar a los dormitorios. Pero ahora, lo mejor será que sigas descansando. Como puedes ver, conecte una vía con suero para mantenerte equilibrado, pero si tu apetito aparece, házmelo saber ¿Está bien?—Bakugou asintió—No te sobre esfuerces demasiado, Bakugou. No cualquiera ha viajado a otra dimensión y ha regresado así de intacto…Deberías considerarte un joven afortunado.

Bakugou no respondió a eso.

No podía.

En su lugar, miró hacia el techo de la habitación mientras la heroína lo dejaba solo y entrecerró los ojos. La verdad era que no se sentía para _nada_ afortunado. Más allá de estar aliviado por su buena recuperación hasta el momento, no podía evitar sentirse malditamente ansioso ante el mero pensamiento de ver a sus compañeros otra vez. ¿_Qué mierda?_, esto era todo por Deku, por Izuku, y lo sabía perfectamente. Se sentía tan frustrado y endemoniadamente triste sin una razón, o al menos, sin una razón que quisiera reconocer más allá de la mera existencia del otro chico.

Y eso era más que suficiente por ahora.

Es que, con todo lo que había descubierto en la otra dimensión, sobre la relación establecida entre su otro yo y el otro Nerd, no podía sentirse afortunado en ningún maldito sentido.

Ellos se querían _tanto_ allá -maldita mierda- ellos se _amaban,_ y eso estaba bien aunque estuviera destinado a convivir con la envidia por saberlo. Pero, en su propio mundo era todo tan distinto entre ambos, tan_ difícil_, y por primera vez en su vida, Bakugou no veía más opción que considerar seriamente el darse por vencido. Poniendo especial énfasis en _considerarlo_ ya que, sería todo infinitamente más fácil para él si los preocupados ojos de Deku no lo hubieran estado observando en cuanto despertó por segunda vez en la camilla.

El desgraciado no era consciente de cuán bien lucía su rostro, maldición.

—_Deku_…—Dijo con bastante brusquedad. Aunque a este pareció no importarle su tono, porque lo siguiente que vio en su rostro fue una sonrisa tan brillante que lo estaba dejando ciego y estúpidamente aturdido. Sintió algo de calor subir a sus mejillas antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza. _Ugh._ En momentos como ese se odiaba a sí mismo—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Deku pestañeó rápido un par de veces, haciendo que sus malditas pestañas revolotearan _-¿Y por qué tenía que notar eso ahora, qué mierda?-,_ antes de contestarle.

—B-bueno…yo-o…eh…

El temblor en su voz fue lo que instó a Bakugou a mirarlo de nuevo. A pesar que no quería. Lucía especialmente nervioso, notó, incómodo por decirlo de alguna manera. Algo parecido a como era antes de obtener One For All, pero a la vez se percibía distinto_. _Era_ raro, diferente… e inquietantemente nuevo _ante sus ojos, que querían saber más.

—Vine a verte, después de que lo hiciera Kirishima-kun—Bien, eso no era para sorprenderse. Kirishima era –aunque a la fuerza- su maldito mejor amigo después de todo. Deku siguió hablando—. Pero en cuanto llegué me encontré con tu madre y ella me dijo…

—Espera—Bakugou se incorporó rápidamente, hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Su cuerpo ya no hormigueaba con el movimiento, notó con sorpresa—. ¿La vieja bruja_ está_ aquí?

Bakugou miró atentamente a todos los rincones de la enfermería después de eso.

Podía asegurar que si Mitsuki Bakugou hubiera estado de visita, él se habría dado cuenta. Y no, no quería darse cuenta, no ahora que estaba frente a Deku. Ella se habría dado cuenta con facilidad de sus…esas _cosas_ que sentía por Deku y no se callaría al respecto. A lo que él, evidentemente, saltaría por la ventana debido a la maldita desesperación. Bakugou la conocía_ muy_ bien, ya que se trataba de su madre…Así como sabía que Mitsuki no se callaría e insistiría en hablar con él, solo para reclamarle por ser un mocoso descuidado y felicitarlo con orgullo por haber regresado a salvo.

_De todas formas_, se dijo Bakugou, ¿Cómo no había considerado que con todo este asunto del intercambio tenían que dar aviso a sus padres? Eso tenía que estar en la política escolar o en alguna mierda por el estilo. No obstante, se percató rápidamente de que no era el único sorprendido allí. Deku había abierto mucho los ojos durante un breve instante, sorprendido ante su repentina urgencia, antes de sonreírle y_ reír_ abiertamente frente a él con _demasiada_ alegría por todo el rostro.

Bakugou no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño ante el gesto. Era eso, o mirarlo estúpidamente embobado y perdido por lo lindo que se veía en ese momento. Y eso no estaba entre sus planes, m_aldición._

—¿De qué mierda te ríes ahora, Nerd?

Deku siguió sonriendo, el idiota.

—Es que…sigues reaccionando igual que cuando éramos pequeños y ella iba a buscarte al parque, Kacchan.

La vergüenza que sentía en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con su enamoramiento estúpido, absolutamente NO. Asi que chasqueó la lengua como respuesta e ignoró con maestría el calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Ella está aquí o no?

—Tu mamá _estuvo_ aquí, Kacchan.

_¿Estuvo? _Bien, eso sonaba mucho mejor, aunque…

—Eso no explica por qué estás _tú_ aquí.

—Cierto. Eh…—. Deku parecía adentrarse en otra ola de nerviosismo—. Ella…Ella me pidió que me quedara—. _Por supuesto_, la vieja entrometida haría eso pensando en su bienestar. Por otro lado, Bakugou ignoró por completo la parte de sí mismo que se decepcionaba al pensar que Deku no se habría quedado sin esa excusa. _Estúpidas_ emociones—. Y bueno, me dijo que te dijera que se alegra de que volvieras y…que sabe que estás bien ahora, pero que la llames de todas formas en cuanto puedas.

Eso sonaba a ella, a decir verdad.

—Ya veo—, asintió par sí mismo—. ¿Eso era todo, entonces?

Ante sus palabras, Deku entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera adolorido y luego, desvió la mirada. De nuevo lucía incómodo, incluso…¿molesto?

'_¿Qué demonios?'_

—También me quedé porque _quería_ hacerlo, Kacchan.

—¿_Ah_?

Deku había dicho aquello con mucha energía contenida, notó. Como si Bakugou _necesitara, _ansiara escucharlo de su boca, como una maldita aclaración explícita de sus intenciones para estar realmente allí y que calmara sus inseguridades... Y no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Porque Katsuki Bakugou no quería sus explicaciones, no las necesitaba, no las merecía. Maldición. ¡Nadie lo hacía! Pero Deku siendo un _Deku_ en cuanto a esas cosas ni siquiera podía percatarse de ello, ¿verdad?

—No tienes que decirme toda esa basura, Deku. ¿Tanto te preocupaste por mí, entonces? Ya sabes que no lo necesito, maldición.

Bakugou estaba definitivamente más que frustrado ahora. Muy poco razonable. Sin embargo, Deku se esmeró en igual manera de darle a entender que también lo estaba, mientras lo veía directo a los ojos y hablando con demasiada fuerza.

—Yo _sé_ eso, perfectamente. No tienes que repetírmelo—. Aunque su tono se suavizó casi de inmediato. Solo un poco: —Pero yo… yo estaba preocupado _por ti_ de todas formas.

_Ugh_. Malditas emociones, haciéndolo sentir dolorosamente cálido y aturdido, abrumándolo otra vez. Bakugou tuvo que desviar la mirada en ese momento. No podía lidiar con la preocupación de Deku reflejada en sus ojos de nuevo, no en un lapso tan corto de tiempo.

Era tan _dulce e insoportable _al preocuparse por las razones equivocadas.

—…Como sea—. Chistó, aunque su voz sonaba demasiado bajo—. Ya viste que estoy bien, puedes largarte ahora.

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio entre ellos. Entonces…

—No.

Y Bakugou lo enfrentó otra vez.

— ¿Qué?

—No me iré. No hasta que te hable sobre una…cosa importante—. Deku hizo una pausa, después de enfatizar la palabra 'cosa' con una mano. Y después agregó:—Y que tú me digas otras.

—¿Ah?…¿Y sobre _qué_ específicamente quieres hablar ahora, Deku?

Y ahí estaba el nerviosismo en su postura, haciéndole temblar otra vez.

¿Es que acaso no se podía decidir de una vez por un estado emocional? De cualquier manera ¿no era mejor dejar el tema hasta allí y no hablarlo nunca más? Bakugou estaría muy bien con ello, a decir verdad. Pero solo Deku podía venir y alterar más sus emociones debido a su curiosidad innata e insaciable.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, quiero hablar sobre…sobre lo que pasó, contigo, aquí- ¡allá! Lo que pasó allá—. Se corrigió con rapidez, mientras una leve coloración rosada aparecía sobre sus mejillas pecosas.

_¿Espera, qué?_

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño para esconder su incredulidad y sorpresa. Inspiró profundamente. ¿El idiota estaba ruborizándose? ¿Por qué? ¿Debido a su error al hablarle? Solo que Bakugou no creía que se tratara de un error en esta situación. Definirlo como un desliz, sería mucho mejor. Claramente, Deku se refirió por un instante a _su _otra versión. La que lo reemplazó… ¿verdad? Podría hacerle notar su error para aclararlo de una buena vez, algo en su cabeza que quería que lo hiciera pero, también tenía un incómodo presentimiento al respecto. Un nudo en la boca de su estómago, para ser exactos.

¿Qué diablos había hecho su otro yo mientras estaba en este mundo?

—…Suéltalo—. Dijo al final, tenso—. La maldita pregunta que quieres hacerme.

Preferiría totalmente controlar sus propias respuestas, a lo impredecible en lo que Deku pudo haber visto u oído del otro Bakugou. Frente a él y a diferencia suya, Deku hizo visible su alivio al destensar sus hombros.

Y después hubo esperanza –y solo un poco de suspicacia remanente- en sus ojos al mirarlo.

— ¿Tú… me contestarás? ¿Con la verdad?

—Vas a tener que arriesgarte para saberlo.

Y la esperanza se fue por completo tras su respuesta.

Bien. Maravilloso.

Eso fue una Mierda.

—¡Eres malo, Kacchan! El otro tú, estaba_ más_ que dispuesto a explicarme lo que necesitara saber cuándo le preguntaba.

—… ¿Y eso debería importarme?

Oh. De verdad odiaba forzarse a enfrentar esto y el dolor de mierda que producía.

Bakugou disfrutaba de las comparaciones y competitividad la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora, cuando se sentía de lo peor emocionalmente…No podía soportar más de estas comparaciones con el otro Bakugou, maldita mierda. No.

NO.

—Tendrás que decírmelo tú—. Siguió Deku—. Y p-para que estés al tanto, t-tu otro yo estuvo _muy apegado_ a mí el tiempo que estuvo aquí. Incluso…incluso dormimos juntos.

_¿…Qué? _

_¡Ese tipo! _

_¿¡ESE HIJO DE-!?_

—¿¡En qué mierda estabas pensando, Deku!? —Soltó, sin importarle los gritos. Deku, inclinado hacia atrás, estaba atónito mientras lo escuchaba—. ¿Solo lo dejaste dormir _junto a ti_ como si _nada_? ¿¡A un maldito extraño!? ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza, maldito Deku? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese-, si él maldito-?

—¡Pero era tu otro yo, Kacchan! —Deku lo interrumpió, empuñando ambas manos sobre su regazo. Su mirada era intensa, brillante y llena de convicción, y Bakugou no podía alejar sus ojos de ella. Izuku no le dejaba espacio para duda alguna—.Era otra versión _tuya_, Kacchan. No era un extraño…no del todo. Además… ¿qué supones que podría _hacerme_?

Bakugou tomó esa pequeña apertura en su discurso –ignorando los casi susurros del final, porque _sí_\- para volver a hablar, manteniendo la compostura esta vez.

—Solo estuvo aquí durante un día._ Era_ un extraño.

—No. Él es tu-

—Aunque se viera como yo, Deku—. De hecho, eso tendría que subir sus precauciones, no disminuirlas. Y él lo tenía más que claro después de todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos—. No tenías cómo saber si era peligroso.

—No lo era. Es_. No lo es_—. Deku permaneció mirándolo, esperando otra replica de su parte, pero Bakugou desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio de Recovery Girl y se mantuvo en silencio. Él no le daría esa réplica. ¿Cuándo había podido razonar con Deku sin que lucharan de por medio, después de todo? Y aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentirse decepcionado de repente, demasiado vulnerable una vez más.

_Ugh_.

Junto a la camilla, Deku pareció comprender que no diría otra palabra sobre eso así que, soltó un suspiro, antes de agregar:

— Él...Él me habló sobre muchas cosas…cosas sobre su mundo y las dimensiones paralelas.

—No me importa una mierda todo eso—. No pudo evitar responder en un arrebato infantil y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, algo despechado. Era como si su otra versión se hubiera ganado la confianza de este Izuku también, y en solo un día, confirmando ser una muchísima mejor versión de sí mismo para tratar con Deku. Y no quería…no_ podía_ admitir esta derrota ahora.

Y estaba doliendo y _ardiendo_ mucho con solo pensarlo.

Mierda. _Mierda._

—_Kacchan_—, su voz fue suave esta vez—, escúchame. _Mírame._

—No.

Demonios, no quería seguir hablando ahora. Pero Izuku no parecía entender la tensión en sus hombros, ni la profundidad de su ceño fruncido, o la fuerza con que arrugaba las sábanas entre sus dedos. Así que, ignorando las ganas de Bakugou por explotarlo todo, continuó hablando.

—Entiendo— '_No. No entiendes nada'_—. Solo… voy a decírtelo de todas formas ¿Está bien?—. El endurecimiento de su voz lo estremeció esta vez. Y Bakugou lo odió con todas sus fuerzas. No estaba preparado para esto, maldición, pero Izuku siguió sin esperar una respuesta:— Él…dijo que nuestras versiones son prácticamente iguales, Kacchan—. En cuanto escuchó aquello, no pudo estar más que sorprendido. ¿Ellos; Iguales? ¿Qué significaba eso?—. Da lo mismo en que dimensión nos encontremos ¿entiendes?, nuestra esencia básica será la misma y lo que nace desde allí, también. El cómo lucimos, cómo pensamos, cómo nos _sentimos _será…no, _es_ prácticamente lo mismo en todas las versiones que haya de nosotros allá afuera…

Bakugou retuvo el aire entonces.

Poco a poco, ese pequeño discurso comenzó a cobrar forma sólida en su cabeza. Reorganizando lo que ya sabía, lo que había visto para unirlo a esto, modificándolo todo, _mejorándolo_, y a la vez, clarificando su concepción de lo que había sucedido con él, con _ellos_…durante su estadía en el otro mundo. Su acercamiento con Deku, la atracción que sintió por él en un momento precioso, pero _él_ no…

Todavía tratando de encajar cada pieza del puzle, volvió a centrar su mirada en los ojos de Deku y vio allí tanta emoción contenida, tantos sentimientos dirigidos hacia él, que no pudo moverse ni pronunciar una mísera palabra.

Tragó con fuerza.

— ¿Sabes lo importante que es todo esto? —Deku estaba más cerca ahora y casi susurraba— ¿_Puedes verlo, Kacchan_?

Y él esperó por una respuesta pero, por alguna razón, Bakugou seguía sin ser capaz de decirle nada. Ni un: 'si, puedo entender como toda esta mierda maravillosa entre nosotros es importante' o que 'si, puedo verlo al completo ahora, Deku. _Izuku_'. Su boca simplemente no se movió, porque no había manera de que todo eso tuviera cabida dentro del sinsentido que era su vida. Ni en la maldita historia que había entre ambos. El corazón se le estrujó en el pecho al recordarlo. Y es que, había tantos aspectos emocionales implicados en el asunto, que no podía procesarlos en su conjunto.

¡Él solo era capaz manejar una emoción a la vez! ¡Maldición, demonios!

Estaba maldiciéndose a si mismo y a su incapacidad de reaccionar, cuando vio a Deku ya muy lejos de él y demasiado cerca de la salida.

¿Por qué se iba justo ahora?

—Deku…

Él sonrió otra vez. ¿Cansado? ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionado? No era capaz de procesar que era lo que él estaba sintiendo, mucho menos podría reconocer lo que sentía Deku. Y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. ¡No sabía que mierda hacer! Y eso, temía, tendría consecuencias que no sería tan fuerte como para afrontar esta vez.

—E-Está bien, Kacchan. Solo quería que supieras todo…_esto_. Asi que, debo irme ahora ¿sí?

Y con eso, salió del lugar.

¿Y qué demonios era esa sensación de finalidad? Entonces, la lengua de Bakugou parecía haberse destrabado debido a la desesperación.

—_¡O-Oye!_ ¡_Deku_, a donde crees que vas! _Maldita sea_…

Y en eso, Deku golpeó la puerta para abrirla y se asomó un poco hacia la enfermería.

El aire, los colores, su esperanza estaban de vuelta con él y Bakugou pudo respirar.

—¡Me olvidaba! —Gritó Deku. Su voz temblando todavía. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas otra vez y Bakugou resguardó la imagen para la posteridad— ¡Yo…estoy _muy_ feliz de que hayas regresado, Kacchan!

Dicho eso, se marchó ahora sí, sin mirar atrás. Y a Bakugou no le importó, porque ahora podía concebir la maravillosa idea de la _Posibilidad. _

…

Ahí estaba, lo había hecho.

Izuku Midoriya se había arriesgado -de la forma menos directa posible, cabía decir- pero igualmente válida.

_Por supuesto que sí._

Una calidez agradable lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, mientras recordaba la forma en que Kacchan había reaccionado antes, en la enfermería. Formó puños con sus manos a medida que avanzaba y juntó sus labios en una línea recta solo para controlar sus nervios, su emoción. Aquello resultaría, '_tiene que hacerlo'_, se dijo, casi suplicando por ello mientras se acercaba a los dormitorios.

Desde el día anterior, había considerado cada opción disponible para él y había llegado a un acuerdo que les serviría a ambos. Uno que por lo menos funcionaba en su propia cabeza. Porque Midoriya no creía que llegar y soltarle a Kacchan a la cara que tenía sentimientos por él le daría buenos resultados. Más bien, previó de aquella opción una explosión en su rostro o la destrucción de la propiedad de la escuela como consecuencia directa.

Por otra parte, tampoco podía decirle que_ sabía_ que Kacchan también lo quería. De aquello, obtendría solo resultados nefastos, atroces, tanto para Kacchan como para sí mismo al enfrentarse a la negación terca y muy posiblemente, absoluta. Y no, absolutamente no quería que eso sucediera. Por lo que su mejor opción, sería utilizar con Kacchan el mismo método por el cual _él_ se había enterado de todo.

'_Tomé prestada tu técnica, Bakugou. ¡Y al parecer podría estar funcionando!'_

Agradecido y todavía emocionado, Midoriya siguió su curso, pasando de largo a cada persona que se encontró en su camino, hasta que llegó a su habitación. En cuanto cerró la puerta, se lanzó a la cama y ahogó un grito en la almohada. Estaba tan nervioso y avergonzado en ese momento.

¿De verdad él había dicho todas esas cosas? ¿De verdad había estado _tan cerca_ del otro chico tras la explicación apresurada? Seguramente, Kacchan había necesitado solo un par de segundos para unir todos los puntos y señales ¿verdad? Era muy inteligente, después de todo. Sin embargo… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Kacchan sabría que su _otro yo_ amaba a su otro Kacchan?

Repentinamente, no se sentía tan seguro de todo lo que había hecho, además, Kacchan no había podido responderle nada, verbalmente al menos.

Midoriya se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar de espalda sobre el colchón, sopesando esta nueva perspectiva y llegó a una convicción. De hecho, se trataba de la misma convicción que tuvo sin que este detalle hiciera presencia en su cabeza. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta de Kacchan, Midoriya estaba preparado para afrontarla.

Si Kacchan lo enfrentaba con ira -que era lo más probable-, arreglarían este asunto luchando. Un enfrentamiento más no podría alterar demasiado su dinámica hasta ahora; Si decidía ignorarlo completamente, por otra parte, Midoriya haría de cuenta que no existía para el otro aunque su estómago se revolviera y su pecho lo ahogara por la pena. Y bueno, si ocurría un milagro y Kacchan lo correspondía de buenas a primeras, pues…estaría mucho más que feliz de aceptarlo.

Midoriya sonrió con suavidad. Su pecho se sentía lleno y cálido de solo pensarlo.

Nada como eso sucedió, sin embargo.

Las horas, los días, y más de una semana transcurrió sin que Midoriya obtuviera una respuesta concreta. No había indicio ni señal precisa que le indicara cómo actuar alrededor de Kacchan de ahora en adelante. Kacchan había mantenido distancia de él, pero no lo estaba ignorando por completo; tampoco se había acercado a él para un enfrentamiento, ni mucho menos le había dicho que entendía todo y que ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro.

Absolutamente no.

'_¿Y cómo pude esperar otra cosa?_' Se preguntó Midoriya un día, resignado. Cómo todo lo que tenía que ver con Kacchan, aquello terminó siendo increíblemente complicado.

Aparentemente, a Kacchan le bastaba con observarlo atentamente y por cuanto tiempo disponía, antes de apartar los ojos con rapidez en cuanto Midoriya lo miraba de vuelta. Su comportamiento, solo por sí mismo, constituía un sinsentido que estaba llevando a Midoriya a la locura. O lo fue, hasta que sus actitudes evitativas adquirieron una nueva forma, tanto para su corazón desilusionado y en su cabeza confundida.

Kacchan estaba haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado de una manera insólita. Cómo si incluso él mismo estuviera sorprendido de sus actitudes alrededor de Midoriya y cómo si intentara acostumbrarse a lo que fuera que sus miradas significaran. Y Midoriya terminó por comprender la razón de aquello poco tiempo después.

Por más increíble que pareciera, Kacchan había tomado la ruta más pacífica para finiquitar todo el asunto. No sabía si la más noble, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era la actitud menos conflictiva para ellos en ese momento.

Era simplemente _asombroso_, viniendo de Kacchan, pero por alguna razón, a Midoriya no terminaría de calzarle en un futuro cercano. Tal vez tenía que ver con que a él todavía sufriría por su rechazo, independientemente de cómo este se presentara frente a él.

Midoriya se preguntó entonces cuánto tiempo demoraría en superarlo.

…

Halloween llegó más pronto de lo esperado.

Midoriya había despertado algo agitado esa mañana, indeciso e incluso algo asustado por el día que lo esperaba. Además, había estado soñando con el otro Bakugou, antes de reconocerse como el único individuo que habitaba su cuarto. Aquello no hacía más que empeorar su nerviosismo ante la jornada. Por un solo instante, incluso consideró seriamente reportarse enfermo y no asistir a clases, pero al final, Midoriya se tomó el tiempo necesario para encontrar un equilibrio interno como lo haría una persona normal.

—Soy un desastre…—Se dijo después, mirándose al espejo del baño—. Pero los demás no tienen por qué saber que lo_ soy_.

No mucho después, Uraraka llegó a su cuarto para entregarle su disfraz e iba acompañada de Yaoyorozu. Ambas literalmente resplandecían de la emoción, cada una a su manera, claro, y se despidieron rápidamente de él con una sonrisa. Midoriya tomó el paquete que contenía su disfraz con cuidado, aun titubeando un poco sobre si colocárselo o no. No duró demasiado. El recuerdo de todos sus compañeros y él mismo, ayudando a confeccionarlos días antes, lo convenció de que no utilizarlos sería un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Asi que procedió a colocárselo.

Desde una vista limitada hacia sí mismo, notó que no lucía nada mal en el traje. A menos que su perspectiva cambiara totalmente una vez que pudiera verse en un espejo de cuerpo completo. No lo creía, sin embargo, ya que su estructura en general lucía bastante simple. Aun así, el detalle del atuendo era bastante impresionante por sí mismo. Era diferente a casi todo lo que se utilizaba actualmente después de todo. Particularmente el calzado, su pequeña bolsa, la funda de la espada y la espada misma que portaba encima.

Mientras intentaba recordar cómo fue que Yaoyorozu consiguió crear tal espada –no afilada, por supuesto-, otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Las palabras del otro Bakugou sobre su otra versión acudieron nuevamente a él.

De alguna forma, creyó que podría llegar a encariñarse con la imagen de sí mismo que presentaba con esa ropa puesta. Allá, Midoriya era alguien valioso, un estratega, como había dicho Bakugou hace tanto tiempo ya. Un poco de preocupación pulsó a través de él en ese momento. Sinceramente, esperaba que hubieran hallado la manera más limpia posible de terminar con su guerra.

Es que, siendo como era, podía admitir que esperaba que ninguna de las versiones de Kacchan terminar por perderse en una batalla. Después de todo, si lo que Bakugou le había dicho era real, su otro yo estaría devastado si algo así sucediera. Midoriya no podía ni quería imaginar cómo sería _su_ propia vida sin la imagen de Kacchan a su alrededor, incluso si no pudieran ser cercanos en _ningún_ aspecto de sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en eso nuevamente y sus ojos comenzaban a picar en los bordes. Se forzó a suspirar para aligerar su pecho y negó una par de veces con la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

No podía consentir afectarse _ahora._

Tras permitirse un par de segundos más para lograr calmarse, Deku decidió por fin salir de su habitación.

Abajo, el tumulto que formaban sus compañeros parecía demasiado entusiasta por el atuendo que llevaban. Y lo estaban con mucha razón. Entre el movimiento constante, pudo captar a Yaoyorozu y su impresionante armadura con detalles intrincados iluminándose levemente por la luz que daba desde las ventanas, también captó el sombrero de Kaminari, quien lo acomodaba sobre su cabeza mientras se reía con ganas. Cerca, vio a un principesco Todoroki algo anonadado, admirando su propia espada y el vestido en movimiento de Tsuyu-chan por otro lado, mientas ella volteaba por insistencia de Ashido. No alcanzó a ver más, ya que Uraraka se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro sonrosado.

— ¡Deku-kun! —Lo saludó, mirándolo de pies a cabeza—¡Te ves muy bien!

— ¡Tú también luces genial, Uraraka-san!—. Ella lucía exactamente como Midoriya se la había imaginado. Parecía una Bruja totalmente, y se veía que estaba muy contenta por llevar el traje, cetro mágico incluido.

— ¡Gracias!

— ¿Y dónde está Iida-kun? —Preguntó después, ya que no había dado con él cuando miró al grupo por primera vez.

Uraraka volvió a sonreír con fuerza, mientras usaba su cetro falso para indicar a Iida.

—Nuestro general está por allá, con su brillante armadura.

Y no exageraba, literalmente, la armadura brillaba más de que hacía la de Yaoyorozu. ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? ¿Eran de material diferente? Pero había un detalle mucho más importante al respecto, se dijo Midoriya, mientras lo veía intercambiar algunas palabras con Todoroki.

—Realmente combina con él ¿No crees?

Uraraka estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo.

—¿¡Verdad que sí!?

—¡Si!

Después, ambos se acercaron al grupo más grande y se mezclaron entre ellos. A la vez que compartía con los demás, intentó dar con la silueta de Kacchan, primero cerca de Kirishima, pero no estaba con él. Decidió fijarse en los lugares más aislados entonces, ya que jamás le había gustado estar en medio del gentío sin una razón de peso, pero no estaba a la vista por ninguna parte.

Midoriya no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado al no poder verlo con el traje puesto. Más que eso, simplemente le hubiera gustado verlo simplemente _porque sí_. De hecho, si lo pensaba un poco, la más probable era que Kacchan ya se encontrara en el salón de clases, pues acostumbraba a ser de los primeros en llegar allí y que ni siquiera llevara el traje en primer lugar.

Apenas eso cruzó por su mente, decidió enfocarse en sus compañeros y sus increíbles atuendos por el tiempo que les quedaba en los dormitorios.

No pasó mucho antes de que Iida, más recto y orgulloso que nunca, les indicara que ya era hora de irse a clases. Midoriya fue de los primeros en moverse mientras buscaba su celular con intención de ver la hora. Se había sentido demasiado el tiempo que permanecieron allí, después de todo. Pero en cuanto notó que no lo llevaba encima detuvo su andar casi de golpe. Uraraka se quedó junto a él dejando que los otros siguieran su camino.

—¿Pasa algo, Deku-kun?

—Olvidé mi celular—. Dijo, pensando en todas la fotografías que tenía la intención de tomar durante el día—. Iré por él rápido.

—¿Te acompaño?

Izuku negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien. No te preocupes, Uraraka-san—. Midoriya le sonrió, y luego se giró para dirigirse al ascensor—. ¡Será mejor que te adelantes con los demás!

—¡Claro, nos vemos allá!

Midoriya subió al ascensor apenas llegó y tras llegar arriba se apresuró en ir a su cuarto, tomar el celular y volver a bajar. Tomó las escaleras de emergencia esta vez, con la sensación de que era más rápido que utilizar el ascensor, y en cuanto se asomó a la sala vio a Kacchan de pie junto a uno de los sillones. Solo entonces se percató de que su previa suposición estaba errada. Kacchan sí llevaba el atuendo que hicieron entre todos, y solo por un momento, Midoriya creyó estar viendo al otro Bakugou en su lugar.

—¿K-Kacchan? —Preguntó en voz baja—¿Eres _tú_?

Un ceño fruncido le dio su respuesta.

—¿Quién más seria?

Midoriya pestañeó varias veces seguidas e inhaló profundamente, antes de darse el valor de acercarse un poco más al otro.

No se habían hablado en _demasiado_ tiempo.

— Kacchan. Yo no quise-…quiero decir—. No pudo evitar el titubeo. Miró hacia todos lados buscando algo o _alguien_, antes de forzar la reaparición de su compostura. Él debía parecer un idiota—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo al final—. ¿También olvidaste algo-?

Ahora era Kacchan quien parecía momentáneamente confundido.

—No…_No_—. Remarcó con una leve inflexión— Yo…tengo que hablar contigo, Deku.

La seriedad de su expresión provocó un leve temblor en sus piernas, pero no de la manera incorrecta.

—Ah…—Dijo. Algo de esperanza se filtró allí sin que pudiera evitarlo— ¿De qué-?

—No quiero que me interrumpas—. Estableció con determinación—. No hasta que termine de decir toda la mierda que quiero decirte. ¿Comprendes?

Incapaz de hacer algo más, Midoriya asintió.

—Está bien.

—Me interrumpes solo _una_ vez ¿me oyes? Solo una, y me largo de aquí.

Estaba a punto de prometerle que no haría tal cosa, pero después se arrepintió. Asi que solo un gesto debería servir para hacerle entender que estaba de acuerdo. Midoriya no quería arriesgarse a perder esta oportunidad de oír a Kacchan, aunque el nerviosismo y un miedo frío comenzaran a recorrerlo en el último momento. Kacchan lucía demasiado controlado y serio, pero estaban en el interior, asi que dudaba que fueran a enfrentarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso no quería decir que sus próximas palabras no pudieran dolerle como lo haría un golpe.

No, las palabras podían ser peores.

Frente a él, Bakugou tomó una postura mucho más erguida, inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos durante solo un segundo antes de hablar.

—Quiero que sepas que el otro Nerd también habló conmigo.

'_Oh_…'

—…Bien, en realidad, fui _yo_ que le preguntó algunas cosas.

Bakugou soltó un chasquido molesto.

—Como sea, lo que quería averiguar era demasiado fácil de descubrir, porque la pequeña mierda era pésimo para disimular las cosas…Al igual que _yo_—. Sus ojos lucían feroces, ahora, como si lo retara a negarlo. Midoriya tragó con fuerza en cuanto Kacchan se adelantó un paso más—. Mira. Por toda la basura que fuiste y soltaste en la enfermería, sé que mi otro yo te dijo cosas, sobre las dimensiones de mierda que existen y también sobre nosotros…—Su mirada se desvió por menos de un segundo y sus párpados se entrecerraron todavía más.

»También sé que hizo y _dijo_ algunas cosas más, aparte de que el bastardo durmiera con- _junto_ _a ti_—. Remarcó al final, como si al cambiar la forma en que lo decía también cambiara lo que había pasado en realidad. Como si intentara poner distancia, entré él y el otro Bakugou. Midoriya no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, ni al cosquilleo que intentaba tirar de sus labios hacia arriba en ese momento—. Y no me mires asi, Deku. No intentes negar que eso pasó. Kirishima me repitió algunas cosas que dijo el tipo. Y…también fue él quien me propuso la idea de hacer todo _esto._

Entonces, Kacchan hizo una pausa para indicar su propia vestimenta y en el momento en que sus ojos se reencontraron, las mejillas pálidas se cubrieron de un cálido color rosáceo y Midoriya perdió el aliento.

'_Kacchan…'_

—No sé si ya me habías _descubierto_ antes de que toda esta mierda pasara—dijo, y el color se intensificó en su rostro—, pero incluso si fue después, ya no me importa una mierda. Y…ahora que me veo_ asi…_—Indicó su ropa como si fuera una ofensa para su propia existencia y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de continuar:—…voy a tomar mi maldita oportunidad y- y darle fin a todo esto.

Entonces, llegó el pánico.

'_¡No! ¡Eso no!'_

Midoriya tenía toda la intención de acercarse hasta él y hacerle cambiar de opinión aunque fuera por la fuerza, pero Kacchan lo miró otra vez antes de que lo intentara, deteniéndolo en su lugar. Los ojos rojos, determinados mientras lo veía, estaban brillando ahora con lágrimas fuertemente contenidas.

—Al parecer no soy malditamente capaz de hacer esto siendo _yo_ mismo. ¡No soy _suficiente_, aún después de todo este tiempo…!—Su voz temblaba—. Asi que…Deku, voy a pretender que eres el mismo idiota enamorado que me encontré allá. Y tú _puedes_ creer que soy el mismo imbécil con el que cambié de lugar. Asi que escúchame _muy_ bien porque no voy a repetirme…Yo…_tú_…me gustas. Me gustas _demasiado_ maldita sea.

El silencio se filtró hasta el último de los rincones y Midoriya no podía respirar. No podía hablar, ni moverse aunque se sintiera extremadamente cálido por todas partes ¿Aquello era _real_? Solo podía contemplar como los hombros de Kacchan estaban tensos, sus cejas arqueadas, ojos llenos de lágrimas y labios temblorosos que gritaban angustia debido a la espera. Pero es que Midoriya sentía que si hacía algo, cualquier cosa, que rompiera el bucle de repetición de las palabras de Kacchan en su cabeza, nada de eso sería parte de la realidad.

Hasta que lo vio bufar, molesto, y limpiarse las lágrimas bruscamente con el brazo, preparándose para dejarlo atrás.

—¡Es-espera, Kacchan!—Se abalanzó hacía delante esta vez, desesperado, tomando con fuerza uno de sus antebrazos para detenerlo— ¡No te vayas!

Kacchan seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Ya dije la mier- lo que tenía que decir, ahora me largo! Y no iré por ahí con esta aberración puesta, suéltame m-maldición.

Su voz temblorosa al final, le dio ganas de llorar.

—¡P-Pero Kacchan!

—¡QUÉ!

—¿¡_Por qué_ te vas antes de escuchar mi respuesta!?

Kacchan entrecerró los ojos, todavía mirando a cualquier lugar menos él.

—Eso ya no importa.

—¡Claro que importa!

—¡No, mierda! ¡Ya me diste tu respuesta al no decir una puta palabra! ¡Ahora suéltame o explotaré tu cara!

—¿_Qué?_ ¡No! ¡Eso no fue mi respuesta!

—_¡Bien!—._Kacchan dejó de tirar de su brazo e inspiró con fuerza. Aun no lo miraba, pero Midoriya podía sentirlo temblar—.¡D-Dilo entonces y deja todo malditamente claro para poder largarme_,_ justo ahora!

—¡También me gustas, Kacchan!

Y el silencio regresó, pero esta vez, por una razón muy diferente.

Solo se podía percibir el sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas y el furioso sonrojo que coloreó el rostro y orejas de Kacchan hasta lo imposible, y esta vez, definitivamente no era debido a la retención del llanto. Kacchan lo mirada con sus ojos rojos bien abiertos, incrédulo y avergonzado por partes iguales. Midoriya sentía el rostro ardiendo, también.

—¿Qué-?

—Me gustas, Kacchan—. Repitió, con la mayor convicción que halló entre toda la euforia que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Quería saltar, correr mientras lo gritaba, pero no sintió que esas palabras fueran suficientes y sonrió de la felicidad al darse cuenta—. De hecho, creo que es mucho más que eso, también.

Kacchan apretó los dientes, todavía ruborizado, y comenzó a temblar violentamente otra vez.

—¡Maldición Deku, no puedes-! ¡¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?!—Le recriminó, pero sus ojos que brillaban de una forma nueva, más cálida, lo miraban todavía sin poder creer que eso estaba sucediendo.

—¡Claro que _tengo_ vergüenza, pero no me importa _ahora_!...Yo te quiero, Kacchan ¿Me crees?—Su voz tembló al hablar, reteniendo con fuerza las ganas llorar que lo embargaban ahora que estaba comprendiendo el peso de lo que estaba viendo en Kacchan ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había querido pensando que Midoriya no lo aceptaría? ¿Qué estaba mal con ellos?

Eran idiotas.

Todavía mirándolo, Kacchan se limitó a fruncir el ceño e ignorar su pregunta.

—¿Ahora por qué lloras?

Ah. Ciertamente lo estaba. Podía sentir las lágrimas en ese momento.

—Porque no quieres creerme…—Dijo, con honestidad— ¿Es eso, verdad?

Aprovechando que Midoriya soltó su brazo para secarse las lágrimas, Kacchan se deshizo de su agarre con un movimiento certero y se alejó un paso, su rostro todavía estaba algo rojo.

—No. Yo…si lo hago. Te creo—. Masculló entre dientes.

Midoriya suspiró del alivio. Aunque Kacchan luciera algo reticente a admitir eso, no importaba. Al final, se parecía más al Kacchan que conocía. Pero entonces, vio cómo se alejó otro paso de él y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Por qué te alejas aho-?

—Es esta maldita ropa, ¿de acuerdo?—. Kacchan interrumpió—. _Mierda_ ¿Por qué tenía que venir _otro_ y entrometerse en nuestros asuntos?

Algo extrañamente dulce sacudió a Midoriya al escucharle decir eso. Esto era mucho más conocido y hasta algo divertido ver en Kacchan. Por su puesto, a Kacchan no le agradaba que se interpusieran en su camino por alcanzar algo -en este caso _alguien_-, o que lo alcanzaran antes que él.

—Kacchan… ¿todo esto es por tu orgullo? —Le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Ah? Por supuesto que no.

—Sí que lo es—. Midoriya insistió, sonriendo como un idiota y tomando su mano derecha esta vez.

Kacchan se removió algo incómodo, pero sin hacer amago de alejarse del contacto.

—Solo…suéltame de una vez, Deku. _Necesito_ ir a cambiarme.

Estaba siendo tan terco al respecto, que Midoriya se tomó_ verdaderamente_ la molestia de examinar su apariencia. Lento. Detalle por detalle.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo esto? —Dijo con curiosidad genuina, mientras sus ojos subían por las piernas firmes hasta llegar al torso mucho_ más_ que bien esculpido—. Te ves…muy _bien_.

Demasiado bien, de hecho.

'_¿Qué eres, Kacchan? Esto no me pasaba con el otro tú…'_

—El maldito es un exhibicionista—. Alegó Katsuki, sin levantar mucho la voz—. ¿Quién demonios anda por ahí sin camisa todos los malditos días, como si nada?

Midoriya se rió suavemente de eso. Kacchan no dejaba de tener_ algo_ de razón al respecto.

—¡No te rías, Maldición!

—Está bien— El cedió, ya que estaba más que claro que Kacchan estaba incómodo por ello, aunque no esperaba que se mostrara tan tímido con algo así—Pero…no deberías preocuparte ni avergonzarte por esto, _Kacchan_. Tú te ves…

—Es por la_ decencia_, Deku.

—Oh—.Mirándolo atentamente una vez más, Midoriya decidió que no, no tenía absolutamente nada de qué avergonzarse. Ni aunque él mismo dijera que era por la decencia…En serio ¿Por qué Midoriya no había notado_ mejor_ esta parte de Kacchan antes? —Aun así…eres_ increíble_, Kacchan.

Y Midoriya suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

No sabía bien que estaba pasando con él, sinceramente.

—¿…Tanto, tanto te gusta esta mierda de ropa?

Midoriya levantó la vista bruscamente ante la suave pregunta. Sin darse cuenta, se había embobado mirándole el cuerpo a Kacchan y las formas espléndidamente cinceladas en él. Se sintió algo culpable por ello e increíblemente avergonzado por lo descarado que debió verse, hasta que notó que Kacchan ya no estaba tan incómodo por eso y que sus ojos eran algo intensos, más oscuros.

Solo por eso, decidió ser sincero.

—_Sí_…Me gusta mucho como te ves _tú_ en ella.

Kacchan pareció alimentarse abiertamente de sus palabras y sus ojos se iluminaron una vez más.

—Tú…luces bien también.

Bueno, Midoriya era extremadamente feliz ahora por haber decidido usar el traje de todas formas. La verdad es que estaba tan distraído por todo lo sucedido, que apenas notó que Kacchan miró la hora y tras una leve hesitación, apretó más su mano para guiarlos hacia la salida. Midoriya sintió que su corazón se detenía y comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido cuando entendió que Kacchan no tenía intenciones de cambiarse el traje, ni de soltar el agarre de sus manos.

—¿K-Kacchan? ¿Qué hay de tu ropa y de…? —Preguntó, obligándolo a detenerse justo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Está bien, si tan bien dices que me veo con _esto_, lo dejaré asi. Solo cállate.

—Oh…y ¿Qué hay de esto? —Insistió, presionando sus dedos un poco más. Kacchan era muy cálido.

—¿Acaso te molesta?

—No.

Kacchan pareció satisfecho con ello.

—Bien. Ahora salgamos, tenemos que ir a la maldita clase.

— ¡Pero!—. Midoriya se exaltó ante una repentina incertidumbre—. Ahora nosotros… ¿Somos _algo, _o no…?

Kacchan abrió tanto los ojos y su cara se enrojeció a tal nivel que temió haber forzado la situación demasiado. ¡No debió preguntar eso ahora!

—¡Esta bien, no importa eso ahora, Kacchan!

—¡N-No! No—. Se corrigió Kacchan, para ocultar su vergüenza. Midoriya no sabía si lograría ocultar la suya—. Ya soltaste la maldita bomba, pequeña mierda vergonzosa—. Por alguna razón, aquello no sonó como un insulto en absoluto. ¡Todo estaba volviéndose raro!—. Yo tengo claro lo que- La mierda que _quiero_ que sea esto, yo lo sé—. Dijo, acercando sus manos más hacia él—. ¿Qué quieres tú que sea esto?

Kacchan soltó un poco su agarre entonces, como si quisiera darle una opción no verbal de retractarse, otra vez. Midoriya no lo dejaría así como así, por lo que se apresuró en sujetar su mano nuevamente y acercarse otro paso. Al ver el rostro de Kacchan tan de cerca, Midoriya solo podía pensar en lo hermoso que se veía la esperanza creciendo en sus facciones por un solo gesto, como si fuera algo más allá de lo posible en la realidad.

No podía dejar ir algo así.

Sería impensable hacerlo ahora.

—Quiero estar contigo, Kacchan—. Apenas lo verbalizó, sintió y dejó fluir todo lo demás—. Quiero intentarlo, una y otra y _otra _vez si hace falta. Incluso, creo que intentarlo solo por poco tiempo no sería _suficiente _para mí, porque yo…yo…_Kacchan_. Creo que quiero tanto poder estar-. Solo…¿Sal conmigo, Sí? Se mí pareja, o sé mi _compañero_…_lo que tú quieras._ ¿Quieres-?

_¡Hmp-!_

Kacchan se había inclinado sobre él y juntó sus labios.

Midoriya se paralizó ante el contacto repentino y pudo sentir el momento exacto en que algo explotaba dentro de su pecho. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, anhelante, ante la abrumadora sensación. Kacchan mantuvo los labios quietos, presionados con fuerza sobre los suyos por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Midoriya no resistió más. Levantó sus manos para aferrarse a los brazos desnudos de Kacchan, soltó un gemido bajo al sentir su temperatura y Kacchan lo imitó, abriendo un poco su boca para dejar salir el sonido desesperado.

Ambos estaban moviéndose sobre la boca del otro apenas lo hizo.

Los labios de Kacchan eran suaves y tan cálidos sobre los suyos, que superaban con creces la torpeza de sus movimientos y la desesperación al moverse sobre el otro, tocando, probando _por fin_ y sin pensar en detenerse_._ Y era lo que necesitaban para seguir vivos, para seguir respirando y no morir de vergüenza en ese momento.

El beso continuó, largo y húmedo mientras las manos de Kacchan sujetaban sus mejillas con una suavidad improbable antes de que estuviera pasando y Midoriya siguió impulsando su boca hacia la otra a la vez que acariciaba la espalda de Kacchan. Poco a poco, sus labios se movieron cada vez con menos presión, mucho más cuidadosos y generosos con el otro, hasta hacerlo tal imposiblemente dulce que parecía un sueño siendo que provenía de ellos dos. Midoriya quería reír y llorar a la vez, por lo feliz que era al sentirse correspondido, pero no quería alejarse de Kacchan. Asi que retuvo, por instinto, el labio inferior de Kacchan entre los suyos con suavidad para evitar dejarlo ir.

Aun así, Kacchan terminó por alejarse solo un poco para poder ver sus ojos, y después dejó caer su rostro entre el cuello de Midoriya y su hombro. Sus brazos cayendo a sus costados. Gimió largamente allí, frustrado y avergonzado a más no poder. Midoriya podía comprenderlo porque se sentía exactamente igual.

—Maldito Nerd…_tú_…no tienes vergüenza.

Midoriya se rió y puso sus manos con cuidado sobre los hombros cubiertos de Kacchan, mientras se inclinaba un poco e intentaba oler su cabello. Se sentía tan codicioso en ese momento y _tal vez_, incluso algo desvergonzado.

—Ya lo dijiste. Pero, fuiste tú quien…—Se detuvo un momento ante la suavidad contra su mejilla—. Tú me _b-besaste_, Kacchan.

—Esa fue _mi _respuesta a tus malditos balbuceos—. _Oh_. Asi que Kacchan era un hombre de_ acción _para todo, literalmente. ¿Debía sorprenderle eso? _'No, para nada._' Kacchan siguió:— ¿Y porque mierda te avergüenzas al decir _'besaste'_ y no cuando soltaste toda esa sarta de…? _Ugh. _Todavía odio tus balbuceos—. Terminó por decir, mientras se apretaba contra él envolviéndolo con sus brazos y sujetándose a su cintura.

—¿_K-Kacc-?_

—Solo _cállate_ y haz tu parte.

Midoriya podía morir justo ahora.

'_¡Kacchan me está abrazando y quiere que lo abrace de vuelta!', _pensó y él, definitivamente, podía seguir esa indicación sin siquiera haberla escuchado en primer lugar. Asi que cerró sus ojos para ponerse cómodo envolviendo también a Kacchan entre sus brazos, cuando una voz extremadamente fría lo interrumpió en el acto.

—Quiero suponer que tienen una_ muy buena_ explicación para haber faltado a la primera clase, Midoriya, Bakugou.

Kacchan y él saltaron poniendo más de un metro de espacio entre ellos mismos y un Aizawa muy enfadado de pie junto a la entrada. Se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos y rojos hasta las orejas, por haber sido encontrados en una situación asi de comprometedora y nueva para ambos.

En_ todo_ sentido.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una razón para hacer su castigo menos severo el día de hoy.

Mientras agradecía que el sonrojo generalizado ocultara un poco lo hinchados que debían estar sus labios, Midoriya pensó que, al menos, ellos no habían estado _luchando _a nivel destructivo por una vez.

.

.

.

FIN

…

.

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos y gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Sinceramente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poquitín en todo su desarrollo, y si fue así (o no), me lo hagas saber cómo te sea más conveniente. A decir verdad, no sé si esto tiene a la larga un buen sentido ya que, es el producto de 9 meses y poco más de trabajo para escribirlo y hubo un tiempo en que no sabía si podría terminarlo. De hecho, lo primero que pensé al finalizar –_además de ¡por fin!-_ fue que terminó siendo un proyecto similar a un embarazo, y las ultimas partes, como un doloroso trabajo de parto en un sentido _demasiado_ figurado. ¡Y ya estoy diciendo cosas raras!

Ahora, para quien le interese, tengo más historias todavía en proceso sobre estos dos (demasiadas para mi capacidad, de hecho, es que los amo xD), incluyendo continuar _Nuestro último tiempo,_ del que llevo bastantes capítulos adelantados pero sin editar.

Asi que, si la suerte me acompaña, nos leeremos pronto una próxima vez~


End file.
